


The Lake House

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circle Jerk, College, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Partner Swapping, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Four boys, no spring break plans, and a big, beautiful house where no one can tell them to stop.Asher, James, Clay, and Sean intend to take full advantage of blessings out of the blue.





	1. Idle Hands And Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlebots, nephilim and seraphim - here is the first original work I've yet done. This is typical bullshit from me, so don't except a ton of plot or anything - just lots and lots of sex. If you want further details on faceclaims and such, come talk to me on tumblr - servicetopsam. I'm excited to start this journey, so much that I already have w whole series planned around these boys in my head. 
> 
> But one thing at a time, right? And huge shout out to Kat for inspiring me to finally take the plunge and start writing my own shit. Couldn't have done it without you <3

          Asher stops at his doorway, listening intently to double check that he is well and truly alone.  The plastic tub of sex toys tucked under his right arms creaks and slides, moved by the sweat covering the inside of his forearm.

          All he hears is his own heartbeat and the irregular ticking of the ventilation.  Two weeks of unseasonably warm weather in early March means the air conditioning has been on since the last of February.  Yeah it drives the power bill sky high but James gets pissy if he’s too hot at night.

          Never mind that he sleeps wrapped around Asher like a vine, oh no.  That heat he doesn’t mind.

          Thinking about James’ naked back pressed to him only serves to make Asher sweat _more._

Tiptoeing to the kitchen with care, Asher checks and double checks that he’s alone.  He knows at least where James and Clay are – the gym.  Always.  Friday afternoons means it’s chest day.  Asher _loves_ chest day, being the first one to benefit from James’ pumped up tits and hard nipples.  And alright, Clay’s got a pretty nice rack too but James?  Fuck, Asher can come just by letting James feel him up for ten minutes, easy as anything.

          He gets so lost in thinking about his boyfriend that he isn’t walking quietly anymore by the time he gets to the kitchen.  Settle down, Ash, James isn’t going anywhere.  Keep your shit together, get your mission done, and then guard the dishwasher for the rest of the afternoon.

          It dawns on him that the shopping list they’ve all been adding to since the beginning of the week is gone – which means Asher has extra time to get everything nice and clean.  Washing dildos and Fleshjacks in the bathroom sink is laborious, and Asher just doesn’t have the will or elbow grease today to do it.  It’s not that they don’t clean their toys, oh no – James is vigilant about at least running water through his toys when he’s done with them, just the same as Asher.

          But it’s been ages since they’ve _cleaned_ them, and with the way spring break plans are looking, they’re going to be getting a lot of use.  Stuck in the house they rent with nothing to do but each other, yeah – if Asher isn’t on James’ cock, he’s going to be using one of his own.  He suspects Sean and Clay will be up to much the same, just… hopefully out of sight.  No need for them to see the nasty shit he and James get up to.

          Cock rings go in the silverwear trays, dildos go where the plates are supposed to, and sleeves go up top, as opened up as Asher can get them.  At any other time he’d be turned on as hell about sticking his fingers where James’ cock had been but right now he just wants to get it over with, fuck off back to his room, and wait for his boyfriend to come back, sweaty and inevitably randy as hell.  Asher isn’t so convinced that it’s the testosterone that gets James going – it’s watching himself flex after his workout.  Not a vain bone in his body but man, that guy is fucking _proud_ of his pump.

          The half chub in Asher’s gym shorts tells him that he’s sure to be right there with him.  That and with no plans for the forseeable week aside from coaching baseball two afternoons for parks and rec, James is all his.

          Once the dishwasher is soaking noisily (an unavoidable condition, but whatever) Asher’s heading back to his room, thinking along the way about the load he’d left in the dryer last night.  Might as well snag that while he’s being productive.

          Entering the laundry alcove, he’s presented with a very nice, bent over backside and a cascade of brown hair, fallen forward from broad shoulders and biceps straining against a faded t-shirt.

          Helloooooo James.

          “You’re back _way_ earlier than expected.”  Not like him to cut a workout short but hey, Asher could be getting dicked earlier than normal today – which is fine.  He grabs a handful of ass and starts to pull James up, only to realize ten seconds too late that it’s definitely _not_ James he’s manhandling.

          “Um… can you let go please?”

          “Sean?”

          “No, the tooth fairy.”

          Sean turns around, washer open and a damp pair of boxer briefs in his hand.  “Can you really not tell the two of us apart from behind?”  He gives Asher an amused look, obviously trying to keep from laughing.

          “Can you blame me?  Nice ass, long hair – there are similarities, y’know?”  He looks at the dryer, emptied of its contents.  “Uh… my clothes?”

          “In the basket.”  Sean jerks his head to the basket next to the door and yeah, there’s his shit.  “And no, I didn’t sniff any of James’ jockstraps.  Granted I was tempted but that’d be weird.”

          “Hell, I wouldn’t be offended – I do it all the time.”  James has a musk to him, and Asher’s drawn to it like a bug to a zapper.  “Is it bad to admit I’ve sniffed Clay’s?”

          “Probably – but self-control isn’t exactly one of your strong points, is it Ash?”  Sean smirks at him and goes back to loading the dryer.

          “When I want it to be – and I thought you were on shift today.”  Unless Sean traded with Michael again, which means he’s probably looking forward to sweaty, gym-ripe boyfriend time as well…

          “Swapped.  It’s chest day, man, you know how it is.”

          Asher wags his finger at Sean, agreeing readily.  “Yeah, I do.  James’ tits get any bigger or he’s gonna have to start buying bigger shirts.  Not that _I_ mind, but one day a button is gonna pop and put someone’s eye out.”  Asher lets that image drift for a second, smiling to himself.

          “Stop jerking him off and get your clothes, I’m gonna need this basket soon.”  Sean drops a load in the washer and moves to get to the detergent behind Asher.  “Oh and I find that the lemon scented stuff gives your dildos a very pleasant smell when you take them out of the drawer.”

          Asher feels his face go beet red, nearly dropping his armful of clothes.  “You saw that?”

          “Yeah, you can totally see the kitchen from here dude.  And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.  I did it last week anyway.”  Sean gives him a full grin this time, obviously proud that he caught Asher red fucking handed.

          “I swear you… you and Clay are like fucking ninjas.  Farm boys shouldn’t be that stealthy.”  Asher tries to stop looking embarrassed, only for Sean to press his attack even more.

          “I’m gonna let that one slide but seriously dude, it’s fine.  I’m sure lots of people cleanse their ass toys alongside the casserole dish.”

          “We don’t have a casserole dish.”

          “More room for ass toys then.” 

          Sean’s a jerk.  A _big_ one.

          “You know…”  Asher tries to come up with a retort, but the image of James’ hairy, sweaty pecs won’t get out of his mind.  “I might find a way to interrupt _chest day_ if you keep that shit up.”

          “You better not – I’ve got a tub of coconut oil all warmed up and ready to go the second Clay walks through that door.”  Sean gets this heated, hungry look in his eye, and Asher feels compelled to take a step back.  “Trying something new today.”

          “Down, boy, they’re going shopping after.  Kinda jealous that everyone else gets to smell their musk first but hey, anticipation and shit – and what are you gonna do with coconut oil?”

          “Squeeze his tits together and fuck ‘em.”

          Christ, the image of Clay on his back with Sean’s dick sliding all over his chest should _not_ be as delicious as it is.  “You mean… you haven’t done that yet?”

          “And you have?”  Sean gropes himself through his shorts, looking in the vague direction of the gym that James and Clay frequent. 

          “Yeah, dude, every Friday.  Ever wonder why James’ eyes are red at dinner?”  Seeing as how Sean’s not exactly trying to hide his arousal, Asher doesn’t feel too much shame at doing the same thing.  “Fuckin’ loves it when I tit fuck him.”

          “Yeah, I bet he does.”  Sean moans, aggravated by the unseasonably sultry atmosphere and his absent boyfriend.  “Since we’re newbies at this, you wanna share any tips that might come in handy?”

          Asher bites his lip, feeling precome stick to the inside of his underwear.  “Wanna come back to my room so we can knock this out at the same time?  Hate to jizz all over clean laundry.”

          While none of them have appeared _completely_ nude in front of housemates, shirtless is status quo and commando with frequent gym shorts… well, it doesn’t leave much to the imagination.  Besides, with as much as James and Clay feel each other’s muscles up after workout, a little mutual j/o isn’t gonna be the end of the world.  Hell, James would fucking _watch_ if he was here.

          Asher drops his shorts and underwear as he climbs over to his side of the bed, stroking his cock as he settles in and watches Sean do the same.  From the waist down, Sean’s doing alright; average length and cut like Asher, but girthy where it counts and the head of his cock is the same pretty, plush pink as his lips.

          “Nice dick.”

          Sean drinks in Asher for a moment, tilting his chin up towards him.  “You too – got lube?”  He runs his fingers through his untrimmed pubic hair, soft, dark brown, left to grow wild just like James.

          Is Asher the only one here who ever bothers with manscaping? He doesn’t know for sure, not until he sees Clay naked one day.  Of course, when you’ve got body hair as pretty as James and Clay do, you don’t touch it.  Christ, one of the highlights of Asher’s daily life is burying his nose in James’s chest hair and inhaling.

          “Yeah, give me a sec.”  Without letting go of his dick, Asher rolls over and finds the lube, stuck hastily in the top of his nightstand.  There isn’t a ton left (he’s like, ninety nine percent positive he put it on the list) so he gives it to Sean, watching intently as he pours a generous dollop over his cock and slicks up, moaning as he does.  It’s awfully fucking similar to how James does it, and Asher’s heart aches just a little at his absence.

          Sean settles into his stroke routine, eyes closed and head back.  “Tell me what it’s like.”

          “Huh?”  Asher had gotten so caught up in watching Sean and thinking about James that he’d forgotten why they were here in the first place.

          “You know… titty fucking.”

          “Shit, yeah.”  Asher lets last Friday come to mind, when it had been just them here and he’d laid James out on the couch, not even bothering to take it to the bedroom.  “It’s hot, Sean, really fuckin’ hot.  Best part is watching him push his tits together, looking up at me with this… God, Sean, you know the look, right?  When Clay wants you so fuckin’ bad that it looks like he’s gonna eat you?”

          Sean must, because he grips his dick a little more tightly and thrust up into his hand.  “Fuck, Ash, I do.  Gives it to me right before I go down on him.”

          “Yeah, that’s it – except it’s way more intense, cause it feels a little wrong.  Not some chick you’re doing it to, it’s a guy, and guy’s shouldn’t have big tits like that.”

          “Except they do.”

          Asher nods, adding his own moan to the ones spilling from Sean’s mouth.  “Then you take your hand and push down on your cock, lots of fuckin’ lube to make sure it slides just right.”  Fuck, coconut oil would work _great._

“Think I get the picture – does James let you bust on his face?’

          “Every goddamn time.  Fuckin loves that shit.”  God, James will hold his fucking tongue out for it, licking his lips and enticing Asher until he can’t hold out any more.

          Sean gets lost in himself for a few seconds, the only sounds being the slick of damp fingers around cocks, breathing that’s quickly approaching panting.  Asher rubs the precome leaking from his slit around the head of his cock, considering if it’s worth saving his load for James or working out a second one when he finally does get him alone.

          Given that Sean looks like he’s going for it, there’s not point in holding back.  On a good night, James can get three orgasms out of him no problem.  Besides, this means he can fuck James chest for _way_ longer than normal.

          That’s a good thing, right?

          “Wanna know the best part, Sean?”

          Sean nods, thigh sticking to Asher’s, muscles tensing and relaxing as his body responds to his own touch.  “Spill, Ash, don’t leave me hanging.”

          “Watching him jerk off and shoot right where your cock’s just been.  Fuckin blows so hard he nails himself in the face, then licks every bit of it up.  I can get his tits wet all fuckin’ day but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ beats watching your guy do it to himself.”

          Sean comes with a groan, covering the front of his t-shirt with thick, white ropes.  Asher isn’t far behind, covering his orgasm with his hand so that he doesn’t hit Sean.  Soaking James is one thing but it’d be just rude to come on his friend like that.  It isn’t _complete_ relief, but it’ll be enough to last until James gets home.

          And hey, he just solidified a friendship even more, didn’t he?

          They lie there together for a long moment, basking in the afterglow and catching their breath.  It’s habit to roll over and faceplant into James’ chest, and Sean moves before Asher can do exactly that.

          “Sorry man – you want a towel?”

          Sean strips his shirt off and wipes his junk off.  “Nah – you need a minute or do you want to come do something with me?”

          He thinks about his sex toys in the dishwasher, trying to time when the cycle started with when exactly James and Clay will be home.  “Maybe – what is it?”

          “My dealer called earlier, said he could hook me up with some new stuff if I wanted it.  Considering none of us have plans for the next week…”

          “Smoking and fucking for seven days is what you’re gonna do?”  It’s been a while since he and James have done that, and if _Sean_ says he can get some good shit…

          “Exactly.”  Sean doesn’t seem to be in the least bit ashamed he’s still bare ass naked, awaiting Asher’s response.  “You in?”

          “Mind if we stop by an ATM soon?  James gets handsy when he’s high and I’m about that life.”  He grabs his underwear from yesterday and wipes himself off, adding it to the top of his laundry basket as he looks for his shorts.

          “Sure thing – you don’t have a bong do you?”

          Asher laughs, heading to the kitchen as Sean gets himself redressed.

          “Knew there was something I forgot to add to the list.”

         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't overthink the supposed infidelity between these boys, alright? As they are my own I just want to state here and now before we go any further that they love each other very much. Tis but my playground for sexy ideas, and no one's heart is going to get broken. I can't handle that kind of angst myself, why on earth would I do it to other people?

          “Tell me I’m not crazy when I say this Clay, but it seems like the spinach _never_ looks good whenever I come here.”  James has picked up three bunch already, and all three have darkened edges that don’t look remotely appetizing.  “I’m serious, all of these are bad.”

          Clay finishes tying up a bag of tomatoes and puts them in their cart, inspecting the bunch that James is studying.  “Might just have to take it as is, dude.  Ain’t worth going all over town just for spinach.”

          “You’d think the selection’d be better, considering what we’re paying for it.”  James sighs, decides that what he’s got is as good as it’s gonna get, and puts it in a bag.  “Is it cold in here to you?”

          “It’s a grocery store, of course it’s cold.  That and we’re still sweaty.”  Clay picks at the front of his Underarmour, sinfully tight against him and making his nipples hard enough to nearly poke holes through the fabric.  James shrugs his agreement, and moves on.

          “Yeah well I hate showering at the gym.  Too many people staring.”

          “Out of jealousy.”

          James smiles, pushing their cart towards the dairy section.  “You been sneaking looks at my ass?”

          “I might be spoken for but I’m not blind – and your squat routine’s been paying dividends.”  Clay smacks his ass lightly and James mockingly bends over for more.  “See?  Tight enough to bounce a quarter off of – hold that thought, I might have one…”

          James scoots away, moving to let an elderly man pass, cart stuffed full of prune juice.  “You have to hand that money to the cashier, don’t… contaminate it.”

          Clay catches up in one stride, country-mile long legs closing the distance easily.  “Yeah, gym sweat off a couple of meatheads is gonna be the worst thing she touches today?”

          “Meatheads?”

          “’S what Sean called us the other day.”

          “Pretty sure I missed that conversation – what’s next on the list?”  It’s stupidly busy in here today, and James is eager to get back to Asher.  He’d looked sexy as hell that morning when he’d left for class, spiking his hair just so in the mirror as James had passed the bathroom.

          And before that too, when James had woken up to those sleepy green eyes and dusty freckles smushed into his chest, stroking his cheek to wake him up because James had missed his alarm by fifteen minutes.  It’s fucking spring break, and James is making himself not get caught up in school work to spend as much of it with Ash as possible.  You’d think living under the same roof would mean they’d see a little more of one another.

          “Milk, butter, eggs, condoms.  One of these things isn’t like the other.”  Clay hands the list to James while he hauls out two gallons from the cooler, one whole, one skim.  Whole for James and Asher, skim for Clay and Sean.

          “Yeah, eggshells just don’t protect your junk nearly as well as they used to.”  James grins, and Clay rolls his eyes.  “Come on man, that was funny.”

          “I think you just want to fuck an egg.”

          James scoffs, looking at the three dozen size containers and pondering just how long it would take him to make room in the fridge for one that size.  “Nah, I’ve got Ash for that.”

          “Tell me about it – he was loud as hell the other night.  The hell were you doing to him?”

          “Really isn’t a conversation I want to have in public, Clay.  You want all the dirty details, fine – just not here.”  It had been hot though, between the blindfold and bucket of ice that had managed to stay cold long enough for James to rub all over Asher’s hole.  “And why were you listening anyway?”

          “Because it broke Sean’s concentration while he was blowing me.”

          James laughs again, deciding on two regular cartons of eggs before heading to the butter.  “Figured you knew what you were in for when you moved in with us.  Year’s long enough to know that by now.”

          “Still doesn’t mean it wasn’t loud.  I mean, I’m glad everyone is on the same page when it comes to sex, but man, there’s some shit you _don’t_ want to hear.”

          “Hey, Ash practically sings when I’m balls deep in him.”

          “Yeah, but he can’t fucking sing.”

          Well, Clay does have a point there.  “Look, he doesn’t like gags, so it’s either he serenades the house or I suffocate him with a pillow – and I love him a little too much to take him out like that.”

          “I’m fucking with you, James – just don’t be mad when I don’t back you up if we get a noise complaint.”  Clay gives him one of those perfect, Southern gentleman smiles and James thumps him in the chest, heading for contraceptives so that Clay has to run to throw butter in the cart.

          “Honestly surprised you don’t try and compete with us.”  James leaves the cart parked at the end of the aisle while he looks for Magnums, reaching for the last box at the same time Clay does.

          Clay catches his eye, not letting go of the box just yet.  “Uh… what’d you say?”

          James swallows, trying not to think too hard about the fact that Clay uses the exact same size that he does, and okay, it’s not unexpected, looking like he does it’d be a shame if he _didn’t._

“Don’t remember uh, something… look, if you want to split this, we can.  I mean… if you need them, I can always go to CVS or something for more, just…”

          “James, chill.  It’s just condoms.”

          Yeah, but _Magnums._

Clay has a big dick and the base, lizard brain part of James wants to see it.  Just as a friend, of course.  Hell, Ash points out guy’s bulges to him all the time.

          Except Clay is his friend, and James has made it a point to _not_ look at his crotch.

          No matter how burningly curious he is.

          Clay tosses the box in the cart and starts wheeling it towards the checkout, giving James a cryptic look that probably means he’s just had the same thought as James.

          Until they get back to Clay’s Suburban, their only exchange of words is Clay thanking him for his contribution to the grocery bill.  He spends a lot of time deliberately not looking at Clay, just in case his eyes wander.  He helps load the groceries as fast as he can and then gets in the passenger seat, wandering if he’s making a big deal out of nothing at all or if Clay’s gonna rib him for thinking about it.

          The sound of Clay’s door shutting is enough to jolt him out of reverie.  “You know, it’s alright.”

          “What is?”

          “If you’re curious.  You have any idea how many straight guys I see sizing each other up?   Yeah, it’s a lot.  And they check you out too, my friend.  _I’ve_ checked you out.  It’s fine.”

          “But it doesn’t feel… y’know, okay to do.  I mean, Ash looks at other guys and then tells me about them but… it’s weird.”

          Clay nods, starting the car and putting on his sunglasses.  He rolls the windows down as he back out too, letting some of their gym stink out.  “You’re allowed to look of your own free will, James.  No one’s gonna be mad, certainly not me.  Hell, I’m flattered.”

          “But what about Asher?”

          “Asher’s a horny bottom who’s gonna salivate anyway, and that’s just how it is. Do I think he’s gonna run off and jump one someone else?  Hell no, cause if he did, I’d be the one to beat sense into him.  Me and Sean went through this when we started dating, and we’re doing fine.  Really.”

          James falls silent for a moment, processing what Clay’s saying.  Maybe it’s just because it took he and Asher forever for them to get their shit together and just _go for it,_ but it’s also out of respect to Clay and Sean too.  You just don’t look at other people’s boyfriends, _especially_ when they’re a close friend.

          And outside of Asher, Clay’s one of the best people James has ever fucking known.

          “You talk about other guys?”

          “Sure – nothing wrong with that.  No one here needs reminding of who belongs to whom, James.  Do you get mad when you see Ash and Sean napping together?”

          “Not… not really.”

          “Exactly – and when we check up on each other after a workout, groping each other’s chest and arms, do you think _jealousy_ is something they feel?”

          James shrugs and ties his hair back in a ponytail, letting his eyes linger a bit on the way Clay’s biceps bulges and the veins in his forearm are standing out.  “I think it just turns them on even more.”

          “Exactly my point – so let’s say they happened to find us, oh I don’t know, oiling each other up for wrestling or something.  Full naked body contact.  Do you think Asher would tell us to stop?”

          “I think he’d pull up a chair with popcorn.”

          Clay claps him on the thigh and grins.  “Now you’re getting it.  And yeah, I can show you my cock if you want to see it.  Kinda curious about yours anyway.”

          James eyebrows shoot skywards.  “Not here, I hope.”

          “Definitely not here.  Just saying that if you wanted when we get home, we could… do that.  Kick back, maybe cool down with a little porn?  I know Sean’s got some coconut oil for something dirty later, so we could always grease up with that.”

          James’s cock gets hard so fucking fast that he actually has to stop and catch his breath again.  “I’m supposed to… do something with Asher when I get home.”

          “They aren’t home – Sean texted me that they were ‘going on a mission’ – which means he’s getting weed.  Said he’d share if you wanted some and also to buy a bong.”

          “Yeah, maybe after we shower – and how do we not already have one?”  Joints are a little more discrete, and not to mention that paper is cheaper than the alternative.

          “Oversight?”

          Yeah, probably.

          James spends the rest of the ride back to the house thinking about jerking off with clay, about Asher’s reaction to that, and the possibility of getting high later that night.  Maybe after dinner and Asher’s fucked his chest so well that he’s got a friction burn.  It’s not the worst way to kick off spring break, considering that everyone else in their frat has taken off for Florida or some other locale that isn’t Southeastern North Carolina.  Yeah the beach is like… right there but it lost its shine the first year they were here.  And besides, the water is still a little too cold anyway.

          Between that and Clay continually smiling at him, today doesn’t completely suck. 

          Putting away the groceries doesn’t take all that long considering the cupboards were almost completely empty – and all the dishes have already been put away.  Good for Asher using his downtime wisely.  Clay grabs the box of condoms and tilts his head towards their bedrooms, giving James what has to be his best boxer dropping smile.

          “Promise I won’t touch anything without express permission – and the same goes for you, big guy.  Sean is a little firm on that.”

          “Yeah, I know.  Marcus put his arm around you at Vic’s party last week and I thought Vic was gonna need a blood transfusion.”  James strips his t-shirt and tosses it through the open door of his bedroom, not quite adjacent and across from Clay and Sean’s.  “Wait, weren’t you the one talking about oiling each other up?”

          “That’d be different – it’d be for _their_ benefit and all.”  Clay’s Underarmour comes off and James is presented with his beautifully sculpted back, a perfectly done outline of the state of North Carolina high on his right shoulder.  “Maybe we should organize that next week, clear the floor in the living room and give Sean and Asher the time of their lives.”

          It wouldn’t be a terrible way to spend an afternoon.

          Clay turns around, standing next to his bed with his fingers hooked in the waist band of his shorts.  “You want me to go first?  Promise I have nothing you haven’t seen before.”

          “Together.”  James is sweating even more now than when he was doing chest presses – he could back out, go to his room, and let his curiosity wither.

          Then again the little Asher voice in the back of his head that tells him to do shit like take another shot or stay up one more hour is fucking loud today, and with as kind as Clay’s been to him this afternoon he’s not going to back out now.

          “Fine.”

          The second Clay’s pants drop, James can’t help but laugh.  Not because there’s anything wrong, not at all – it’s just that Clay has the very vision of a perfect, smooth, all-American dick.  Cut, thick as hell, and long enough to where it looks like a third fucking leg.

          “No wonder Sean’s walking funny in the morning.” 

          Clay tilts his chin towards James’s crotch, grinning at him again.  “And Asher’s internal organs are still in the same place after taking that for the last what, two years?”  Clay sits down on the edge of his bed and waits for James to join him, scooting over to his side.  Christ, he’s beautiful, between his soft blue eyes and the generous dusting of hair on his torso.  Not to mention the body he’s worked so fucking hard to sculpt and mold, much like James himself. If his pecs and abs were any more defined, James would swear he was carved from marble.

          “Unless there’s something he’s not telling me – and how come you don’t trim anything else _except_ your pubes?”

          “Because it’s not sexy to watch Sean pull hair out of his teeth after he blows me.  C’mon, James, I’m not gonna bite.  Sheets need to be washed anyway, let’s mess ‘em up a little.”

          Even though they’re both tall and broad as hell, there’s still plenty of room for Clay to give James a comfortable birth.  “This isn’t weird.”

          “Nope.  By the way, you’re the first guy I’ve ever seen with a foreskin in person, so congratulations.”  Clay strokes himself to hardness as he watches James roll it down, precome slicking the underside of his hood and making his glans shine.

          “All that time you spent on the football team and you didn’t see even one?”

          “Nope – guess us Sandhills boys all go under the knife.”  Clay strokes himself so that a big, fat bead of precome wells up at the tip of his cock, collecting for a moment before he uses his thumb to smear it around.  Doing so makes Clay’s cock swell even more, and James licks his lips.

          “Asher’s still fascinated with it.  Took him a while to adapt to it being there but man, he’s a pro at using what I’ve got when he blows me.”  James strokes at the top of his shaft, making his foreskin bunch and retract, showing off for Clay.

          “Can definitely see why.  Mind if I ask you something, one top to another?’

          James’s body shudders pleasantly – _one top to another._ “Go for it.”

          “You ever deliberately ignore Asher when he tells you to stop lickin’ him out and fuck you?  Not because he’s not ready, but just cause you like eating out?  Fuckin’ love that shit.”

          James can’t pick which turns him on more – the thoughts of doing exactly that to Ash or listening to all that filth roll come out of Clay’s normally sweet mouth.  “Fuck yeah I do.”

          “Best shit in the world.”  Clay leans his head back, stroking a little faster, grip that much tighter on himself.  “Love it when I can feel my spit slickin’ the way for me.  Think about doing that sometimes, just… fucking him right on open with nothing but that for lube.”

          “Think Asher’d have a heart attack if I tried that.”  James smiles at Clay, putting his left arm behind his head and getting lost in the pleasure of his own touch.  “But yeah, I think about it too.”

          “Mmm.  Got a pretty strong stroke game there too.  Guess it’s different, with all… that.”  Clay watches him closely, his lips shiny and wet where he keeps licking them.  It’s really fucking hot, knowing Clay is getting off just _watching_ him.

          “Probably do it the same if I was cut – just milks more pre this way.”

          “You do that too, huh?”  Clay imitates the way he’s got his palm right against the crown, rubbing slowly and deliberately.”

          “Damn right.  Ash’ll lick my fingers clean if I don’t do it first.”

          Clay laughs, watching his cock drip between his fingers.  “Never knew your boy was such a come pig.”

          “It’s kinda my fault – told him the first time he blew me he didn’t have to swallow.  Didn’t know he would take it personally when I gave him the option.”  Between the hot talk, the scent of sweat and testosterone, and Clay’s fucking gorgeous body less than a foot away from him, James isn’t all that far off from busting his load.

          “Yeah, I know – Sean too.  Likes to keep sucking me even after he’s milked me dry.  Hate to tell him no when it feels so damned good.”  Clay moans, softly – it makes James’s toes curl to hear it, and his dick jumps in his hand.

          “Shit, Clay, I’m…”  James can’t hold it back any more, pushed over the edge by just so happening to catch all of the veins in Clay’s forearm standing out just right, fingers wrapped around his thick cock like they fucking belong there.  He shoots all the way up to his chest, trying to bite off his noises of ecstasy before he embarrasses himself.

          It doesn’t fucking work, but he doesn’t care, not when it feels so fucking good.  Clay isn’t far behind him, coming all over his abs until it trickles down his come gutters and leaks on the bed.

          _Definitely_ a good thing he’s washing his sheets soon.

          James opens his eyes after a few minutes, lightheaded with endorphins and the aching burn of his workout.  “You mind if I pass out here for a while?”

          “Get your hairy ass up, man – you promised dinner if I drove you to the gym, and Asher and Sean’ll be home soon.”  Clay pokes him in the side, and James groans.

          “This was _your_ idea – but I guess that’s fair.  I’ll go start getting prepped if you wanna shower first.”

          Clay gets up and tosses James a ratty towel, gathering up his shower gear as he goes.  “I want extra pepper on my pork chop, if you don’t mind.”

          James wipes himself off as he watches Clay’s beefy ass leave the room.  “What’s the magic word?”

          “Please?”

          No, definitely not a bad way to start spring break.

___

          James hears multiple voices coming from the kitchen as he tugs a clean t-shirt over his head, getting a whiff of his own clean body as he walks down the hallway.

          “Chops lookin’ okay?”  Sean and Asher are sitting at the table, drying…

          His and Asher’s sex toys.  Well, given what he and Clay shared this afternoon, it’s not exactly a secret that they _have_ them in the first place.

          Asher jumps out of his chair and into James’s arms, hugging him tight and angling for a kiss that in front of anyone else would be considered downright filthy.

          “You missed the fun part of our conversation, by the way.”  Asher lets James go and threads their fingers together, pulling up one of the kitchen chairs close to his own.  “Clay fully supports washing dildos like this, so _ha._ ”

          “I never said I wasn’t opposed to it – and how’s that a fun conversation?”  He sits down and kisses up the side of Asher’s neck, figuring that now is as a good a time as any to start warming him up for later.  Jerking off with Clay had only served to whet his appetite further.

          “It isn’t, and all I did was say ‘that’s one way to do it’ – Grandma Sue called, and she said the lake house is ours this week if we wanted it.”  Clay beams triumphantly and runs his fingers through Sean’s hair as he goes to the refrigerator to grab a beer for James.

          “What lake house?”

          “On Lake Norman, my grandparents have a place.  Gram doesn’t go up there much ever since Granddad, died, but I figured it’d be a better place than here.  What do you say James?”

          Given that his housemates all look like they’re already in agreement, James can’t say no.

          “And all we have to do is just… go?”

          “Mmm hm.  Figure we could leave after breakfast tomorrow, get there early evening.  Nothing else around us for a thousand feet, a huge deck to smoke on, and the neighbors don’t come by to see who’s home.”  Clay even uncaps the beer for him, like it’s going to speed up his answer.

          “Alright.”

          The cheer really isn’t necessary, but it heartens him anyway.  Like hell he’s gonna give up the chance to hang out in such beautiful surroundings with his travel-horny boyfriend.  New surfaces to mess up?  Yeah, consider Asher sold.

          Clay sits down and takes a swig of his own beer, putting Sean’s feet up in his lap under the table.  “Oh – I was right by the way.  The next time we jerk together they want to watch, so be ready for that.”

          “You really think I’d be mad about that Jay?”  Asher kisses him sweetly, his fingers cupping his jaw and brushing his neck.  “It’d be hot as shit – think we might have to do that when we get to Lake Norman tomorrow.”

          “You seem _way_ too comfortable with that idea.”

          Asher grins at him, kissing his ear.  “Yeah well… Sean and I may have had a little quality time earlier.  Bottom solidarity and all that?”

          “That’s a thing?”

          “Well we talked about titty fucking and… one thing led to another.”

          James shakes his head and debates whether or not he should check on the water he’s boiling for pasta.  “Glad to know everyone’s getting so cozy with each other – and I’m still down for that if you want.”

          “He waxed nostalgiac about it earlier, so I don’t think you’ve got a choice there James.”  Sean looks at him from where he’s tucked up next to Clay, smiling softly.  “And no, we don’t want to watch – this time.”

          Comforting words, James supposes.  In this house, it really isn’t much of a surprise things have unfolded the way they have and no, he’s not in the least bit upset.  So they all jerked off with each other’s boyfriends, what kind of friends would they all be if they didn’t blur the lines a little bit?

          But seriously, how are the pork chops not done yet?  


         

         

 


	3. Chapter 3

          As it turns out, it hadn’t been all that hard to persuade Clay to drive them to Lake Norman, offering gas money and to pay for the first round of six packs upon arrival.  Of course, it meant they were on the road before seven the next morning, and getting up had been… hell.

          After dinner the night before, Asher had ridden James chest hard, leaving him with a facial so copious that James had had to wash his hair afterwards.  Asher had felt bad – kinda – but when your boyfriend has his tongue stuck out, begging to get blasted like that you just don’t say no.  Between that and the look of complete and utter satisfaction on Jay’s face afterwards, it had been totally fucking worth it.

          The roughest part was getting packed afterwards, because neither of them wanted to move.  Whether or not there’s enough underwear in their suitcases, Asher can’t be sure.  The priority had been lube, condoms, and a couple of their choicest sex toys.  Cock rings and a Fleshjack for Jay, dildos and a favorite ball weight for Asher.  Good, basic stuff that should keep them more than amused during their week away.

          “Guys, we’re almost here.”  Asher’s eyes open slowly, picking up his head from James’ shoulder, trying to catch up on the rest he’d been denied that morning.  “Sean, baby, wake up.”

          Asher kisses James’s neck and rubs his chest, easing him awake.  With a grumble James opens his eyes and stretches his arms behind him, exposing a strip of ripped belly and treasure trail that Asher wants to explore at the first possible chance.

          “We’re here already?”  James sits up a little more, reaching for Asher’s hand and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.  “Shit, how long was I asleep?”

          “Long enough to miss stopping to buy a bong and breakfast.”  Clay grins at him in the rearview mirror, and James flips him off.

          “Hey, leave him alone, we worked hard last night.”  Asher shares a look with James, all heat and pleasant, dripping wet memories. James licks his lips back at him, squeezing his fingers a little more tightly.

          “I don’t know, Clay, would you say that titty fucking really counts as work?  Felt a lot more like a good time to us.”  Sean’s eyes crinkle in a grin from behind his sunglasses, reaching over to touch Clay’s forearm and stroke along the veins that are just always fucking there.

          “When you come as much as Asher does it is.”  James’s tone is so perfectly casual that it catches Asher off guard – that sort of talk is normally reserved for Asher’s ears alone.  “Like trying to dodge a fucking firehose.”

          Asher’s cock hardens in his sweats, and he reflexively closes his legs.  “Thanks for the comparison Jay.”

          James smiles at him and reaches over to rub his thigh, promising whatever the hell Asher wants from him later.  They’re on vacation, any “rules” that exist seem to be getting ignored, like feeling up your boyfriend in the back seat of your buddy’s car.

          “Hey, wait til we get inside.  I’m not cleaning spunk off my windows again.”  Clay does at least attempt to sound serious, and Asher wants to ask him just why he had to do so in the first place.

          Still, it doesn’t stop him from copping a feel of whatever he can reach of James as they unload their bags and move everything inside, the sound of the lake lapping at the nearby shore a gentle counterpoint as they laugh, tease and joke about God knows what.  Already Asher feels relaxed, loose limbed and giddy that he’s got James away from school, studying, and other stuff that unfortunately takes up his time.

          Yeah, he’s jealous of James’s time, but so fucking what?

          The second they’ve claimed one of the four bedrooms for themselves (complete with a huge, four poster king sized bed and a picture window that looks out over the lake) and dropped their bags, Asher pushes James down on the bed and straddles him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and pinning James’s arms above his head.

          James hums contentedly as Asher licks his mouth open, as glad for the sudden, intense closeness as Asher.  Ever since Jay’s little remark about him coming like a firehose, it’s all Asher’s been able to think about, the first possible chance to get off with him.

          “Well good fucking morning to _you._ ”  James wriggles free and flips them, laughing as Asher tries to escape and then allows himself to be pulled back in.  “Just where do you think you’re trying to go?”

          Asher rubs Jay’s chest, hands under his hoodie and t-shirt to get at his nipples.  “Nowhere, I hope – and what’s with the mouth, huh?  Not like you to talk like that in front of other people.”

          James shrugs and dips his head to kiss the column of Asher’s throat, his stubble scraping against his skin and making Asher sigh with pleasure.  “Guess that little heart to heart with Clay yesterday made me think.  No point in hiding how much I want my fucking _boyfriend._ ”

          It’s been almost two years since _they_ happened, and it still makes a thrill run down Asher’s spine every time.  “Well whatever it is, don’t fucking stop.  Not fair to keep that dirty fucking mouth all to ourselves, now is it?”

          James growls and kisses him again – hard.  Asher manages to direct them towards the pillows and get his hands in the vicinity of Jay’s hips, clinging on tight and rutting against Jay’s cock.  It’s pure, simple friction, and neither of them are above some dry humping to get things started.

          Doesn’t mean he can’t get his hands on even more of James’s skin.  Asher pulls at the hem of his sweatshirt, easing it forward off of his torso until both that and his t-shirt are in a pile on the floor next to the bed.

          James braces himself on his hands above Asher, looking down so that his long hair is tickling Asher’s cheeks.  “What’s the plan, babe?”

          Asher shrugs, scraping his fingernails lightly down James’s sides.  “Does there have to be one?  Kinda like what we were doing.”  To add to his point, Asher grinds their hips together again, his sweats getting pulled lower still.

          The sudden, loud rap of Clay’s knuckles on their half open door is enough to make them both jolt.  “Hate to interrupt, but Sean and I are gonna try this out if you wanna join.”  Clay holds up the bong and wiggles it, eyes glued on James’s half exposed backside.  “Thought it might loosen everyone up after so long in the car.”

          James looks at Asher, agreement questioned and answered with just a raise of eyebrows.  “We’ll be down in a second.”

          Clay disappears and leaves them alone, only Asher isn’t exactly moving to get up.  “Can always smoke later, Jay.”

          “Yeah, but you know how I get when I’m high – you really wanna pass up on that?”  James reaches down and cups Asher through his sweats, squeezing his balls and rolling them as much as he can.

          “Your arguments are always too fucking strong.”  Ash doesn’t want to be let up yet but alright, yes, fine – when James’s inhibitions are loosened up, it’s _always_ a good time.

          James doesn’t bother to put his shirt back on, and his sweatpants are riding dangerously low on his hips as they return to the living room.  Clay and Sean are already on one half of the l-shaped couch, wearing nothing but gym shorts and eager expressions.  It’s not really any colder here than it was in Wilmington, so Asher strips off his t-shirt and tosses it over the back of the couch.

          “All this beefcake on display and my hands may start wondering.”  James bites his lips in the direction of Clay as he possessively wraps an arm around Asher’s body.  “What do you think, Ash, should we buy what they’re offering?”

          Clay bites Sean’s shoulder as Sean finishes packing the bowl of the bong, white teeth flashing and making Asher gulp quietly.  “Don’t know if we’re sellin’ anything just yet, pal – we’re just smoking together.”

          Asher’s hand slips down James’s back and slides under the top of his sweats, trying hard to find the waistband of his underwear – only to come to the realization that Jay isn’t _fucking wearing any._

How did he miss that when he got dressed this morning?  Either way, Ash isn’t complaining.

          “Feels like you forgot somethin’ Jay.”  Asher leans over and kisses the back of his ear, listening with pleasure to the soft moan James lets out.

          “Easier access for you, Ash – no point in letting boxers get in the way of a good time.”

          Asher kisses him, slow and wet, tongue licking across Jay’s mouth until Clay clears his throat and throws a quarter from his pocket at them.

          “What?”  James lets Asher go from where he was hauling into his lap, hard-on completely and totally obvious where his sweats are tented up.  James doesn’t seem to mind that all eyes are on him, nor that Clay and Sean are starting to drool a little at the sight of him.

          “Nothing, just that you two are… nothing.”  Clay lights up and seals his mouth over the end of the bong, smoke filling the clear glass and disappearing into his admittedly very pretty, bright pink mouth.  Asher can almost taste it with him, the sweet, almost gentle taste penetrating deep into his lungs and overloading his system with endorphins.

          Clay tilts his head back and exhales slowly, eyes closed and body relaxing as he does.  “Sean, this is _really_ good shit – you want next hit?”

          “Nah, me and Ash sampled some yesterday at the park.”  Sean winks at Ash, knowing full well they could have been caught.

          It hadn’t stopped them in the least, and yeah, it’s one of the best fucking highs Ash had had in a long time.

          “Aw, no fair babe.”  Clay kisses Sean on the cheek and passes the bong off to James, fingers brushing as he does so.  “Thought you would at least save it a little longer.”

          “Hey, when Mufasa says something’s good, _it’s good._ ”  Sean does Asher one better and rests his hand right on top of Clay’s crotch, squeezing him through his shorts as Clay sprawls out a little more.

          King of the fucking world.

          Ash’s cock gets harder as he feels another trickle of precome stick to the inside of his boxers.  “You sure this is okay to do in your grandma’s living room?”

          “Who do you think rolled my first joint?”  Clay doesn’t talk much about his family, but Grandma Sue comes up fairly often in conversation.  Asher has never met her but it sounds like the lady knows how to fucking _party._ “And uh… bought me my first box of condoms when she found out Sean and I got together.”

          “There’s a story there, I’m sure.”  James takes the bong and the lighter, grinning at Clay.  “And as much as you’ve talked about her, you gotta let us meet her one day man.”

          “Maybe at the wedding.”

          Asher doesn’t miss how Clay puts his arms around Sean’s shoulders and squeezes him tightly.  If anyone is gonna be together until they’re both grey and permanently in a rocking chair, it’s them.

          Looking at the two of them next to each other, it’s easy to see why people call them a cute couple; there’s a lot less height difference between Clay and Sean than there is between himself and Jay.  Asher barely touches six feet while James, at last measurement, was six five.  Makes wall fucking a hell of a lot more viable for damn sure.  Clay and Sean are still built for football, all shoulders and upper body strength, with thighs to fucking dig in and _run._

It took Ash a long time to get to moderately toned, while James seems to grow a new muscle every week.  Don’t get him wrong – Ash fucking _loves_ every flex of Jay’s fucking magnificent biceps and pecs – but a small part of him wishes he wasn’t quite so… twinky.

          Of course, getting picked up and fucked within an inch of his life by James allays that discomfort every fucking time.

          James had stopped to pack a little more in the bowl, holding the lighter to it as he cradles the bong in one veiny, long fingered hand.  Asher puts his hand on his stomach and slips it down into Jay’s sweatpants right as he takes his rip, curling his fingers around James’s wet, hard cock as he inhales.

          The gasp of surprise from not only James but Sean and Clay is fucking _worth_ it.

          James exhales slowly, grinning ear to ear.  “Way to just take what you want there, babe.”

          “Think you should do it more often, Ash.”  Sean licks his lips at them, his hand in Clay’s shorts and obviously stroking his cock, soft little moans coming from Clay that sound an awful lot like Sean’s found his sweet spot.

          “Yeah well… before I do anything I want a hit of that stuff.”  There’s more than enough weed left, and James holds the bong steady as he lights it and Asher takes a long, deep hit, even better now than it was yesterday when he smoked with Sean in the park.  He can feel it penetrating deeply into his lungs, warming every blood vessel and carrying heat down to his toes, his hand still in James’s sweats and getting coated with precome.

          He exhales, letting the pretty, almost white cloud hang over him before turning his gaze back to James.

          Neither Sean or Clay are moving, their attention fixed on the two of them.  “That shouldn’t be nearly that hot to watch you two smoke.”  Sean’s not exactly trying to hide what he’s doing to Clay anymore, Clay’s shorts pulled down to the tops of his thighs and his cock out in all its glory.

          No fucking wonder Sean’s always walking funny in the morning.

          Ash takes a good, long look at Clay’s body as he passes off the bong to Sean, settling back beside James and pulling his own sweats down a bit.  “Yeah, he’s got a sexy fuckin’ mouth on him doesn’t he?”

          James comes in for a kiss that manages to prove Asher’s point a million fucking times better than any words he could put to it.

          It doesn’t take long for everyone’s pants and underwear to end up around their ankles, the bong getting passed around twice more, the room filled with sweet smelling, whitish smoke that’s got to be some sort of fucking aphrodisiac; Ash’s fingers are _covered_ with James’s precome, and he isn’t far behind himself, listening to the soft, slick noises his cock makes every time James’s palm rubs his crown.

          “Didn’t think this would turn into a circle jerk.”  Clay’s gentle, Piedmont accent sounds like fucking music, and Asher feels his spine tingle.

          “Don’t think anyone’s complaining, Clay.”  James moans, Asher’s fingers playing with his foreskin between strokes.  “Can’t say it’s exactly a bad fuckin’ view from over here.”

          “Hey, Ash?”

          Ash opens his eyes up a little more and looks over at Sean, blissed the fuck out and looking like he’s sitting on top of the world with Clay’s thick cock in his hand.  “Yeah?”

          “Your boy’s got a nice fuckin’ dick.”

          Ash can _feel_ James blush and try to kiss away his embarrassment, lavishing Asher’s neck and ears.  Hell, James is weird enough about when he compliments him but hearing it from someone else, well… he’s gonna be beet fucking red for the rest of the day.

          “Goddamn right he does.”  Ash lets go of himself to give more attention to James, rubbing his palm right over the slit and making James groan.  He feels his own dick drip more, eased by the weed and feeling of “not home, rules don’t apply.”

          “Think you can make him come, Ash?  Was fuckin’ hot when he blew all over himself yesterday, kinda want to see it again.”  Clay keeps grabbing the base of his cock, trying to stop himself from finishing too soon.

          James turns his head so that his mouth is right against Asher’s ear, breath warm and tingling against his skin.  “Got an idea, babe.”

          Asher _loves_ ideas.

          Especially ones whispered in that tone of voice.

          “Spill, Jay.”

          “Think it’d be hot it they came all over me.”

          Holy _fucking_ hell.

          “You sure?”

          James nods and bites at Asher’s ear, making Asher’s orgasm creep that much closer.  “Extremely.”

          Ash looks at Clay and Sean, then back to James.  “Me first – _always._ ”

          James’s eyes get darker at the sharp, possessive note in Asher’s voice but hell, anything that turns him on more isn’t something he’s going to knock.  “Hey guys?  James wants something from you.”

          “What’s up?”  Clay leans forward, listening intently.

          “Do him a favor and uh, blow on him.  Right on his tits.”  Asher rubs James’s chest as he gets to his knees and Ash stands in front of him, James looking up at him with such complete adoration that it shouldn’t be fucking legal.

          Whether he’s doing this for himself or for Asher, he’ll have to ask later.  Right now, Ash is so fucking close that it’s all he can do to touch his cock.

          “C’mon, Ash, shoot all over me.”  James tilts his head back, lips pink and wet from licking them continually.  He’s a perfect fucking centerfold, hunk of fucking eternity if he wants to be.

          Ash comes hard enough for it to make a soft _thump_ against Jame’s chest and neck, shuddering and struggling to say upright as wave after wave of pleasure courses through him, leaving James dripping from chest to pubes and leaning down to kiss him filthily before he has to sit down on the couch and watch the fucking porno about to finish unfolding in front of him.

          “You always come that much?”  Clay takes his place in front of James, holding the base of his big fucking dick with one hand and stroking just under and over the head with the other, looking down into Jame’s wide, lust-blown blue-gray eyes.  “Because god _damn_ that was a lot.”

          “Just what he does to me.”  Ash reaches out and strokes Jame’s hair, giddy at the jock-fuel, muscle and body hair scene in front of him.  “Can’t help but fucking blow like that.”

          “Yeah, normally he aims for the face-”

          James gets cut off by Clay’s sudden, messy orgasm, blasting him square in the chin and mouth, pump after pump of thick, white come catching and plastering Jame’s scruff to his jaw and cheeks.  Ash feels his cock jolt, taken aback by how fucking hot his boyfriend looks taking another guy’s load.

          It’s not exactly aimed at those gorgeous pecs but hell, Asher isn’t going to complain about watching a good facial.

          “Holy _shit._ ”  Clay looks like he doesn’t quite believe he just came that much, milking his dick and squeezing out the last few drops, James on his knees and cracking open an eye to look up at him and lick the come off his mouth.

          Asher dives in and cleans it up for him, quick and sloppy, before sitting back and watching Sean.  Clay’s come is fucking _sweet,_ and it doesn’t bother him in the least that he now has a comparison for what James tastes like.  God, they’re in it now, aren’t they?

          Sean does at least aim where James had intended in the first place and soaks James’s body, Clay standing behind him and keeping him steady as he unloads.  James looks fucking hot covered in his friend’s spunk, running his fingers through the drippy mess and sucking them clean, still stroking his own leaking cock.

          It’s enough to get Asher hard again, stroking his dick and watching James get ready to finish himself off.

          “Think I deserve just a little bit of revenge for that.”  James stands up and gestures to Clay, using his _I’m gonna top the shit out of you_ voice.  “Seems like some people can’t fucking _aim_.”

          “You sayin’ that fair’s fair, big guy?”  Clay gets on his knees and wets his lips, drop dead sexy with those blue eyes looking up at James in worship.

          “Goddamn right – wanna help me out, babe?”  James grabs Asher and pulls him to his side, kissing the hell out of him and placing his hand on the lower half of his dick, right below his own.

          James doesn’t even look at Clay as he blows his load, sucking on Asher’s tongue and trying his hardest to not go down, drained so completely that he has to lean against Asher once he’s finished.

          Clay’s face is streaked with come, his right eye closed against the drops running down from his forehead.  “We gonna call that even, James?”

          “Think so – need help?”

          Sean’s there in a second, hands under Clay’s arms and turning in to lick up the mess James made of his boyfriend.  Ash does the same thing and bends over to lick James from navel to mouth, pushing him back to the couch and straddling his lap as he rubs himself over James’ still hard cock.

          “You are a dirty fucking slut, Jay.”  Asher bites at James’s bottom lip, still high as hell and feeling like he could just melt into his embrace.  “Fuckin… hell, Jay, I don’t have words.”

          “Think I get what you’re trying to say.”  James slows him down and puts his hand on the back of Ash’s head to deepen the kiss, tasting himself and everyone else on his tongue.

          Asher runs his fingers through James’s hair, bringing them both back down to earth, the floating feeling in his chest making him sigh happily.  “We should include our friends more often.”

          “Mmm – but you’re always gonna be my favorite, Ash, just so you know.”  James kisses him again, and right at that moment, Asher thinks that life is as close to perfect as it’s ever going to get.

          Brunch an hour later helps too, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

          Tempting though the vision of Clay pulling up his jockstrap to hug his fuzzy ass is and begging Sean to get up and join him at the gym with those big, blue puppy dog eyes, he hadn’t been able to pull Sean out of his nice, warm, bed.  Yeah, he could go watch his boyfriend (and James) sweat and bro out over being tall and muscular but the honest truth is Sean is _tired._

It’s not a bad tired, not at all.  After Saturday’s little circle jerk, Sunday had been a whole fucking lot of well, fucking, and then a movie night with James and Asher down in Grandma Sue’s exceptionally well equipped basement; it had once been Grandpa Alton’s man cave, God rest his soul, and the only person to use it since his passing back when he and Clay were in high school was Clay.

          They wound up being his grandparents as much as they are Clay’s, especially since his family didn’t exactly take too well to the whole being gay thing.  Hell, the times that he and Clay do make it back to the Sandhills he winds up staying with Clay more often than not.  His own place is becoming more and more empty, transferring what he wants of his life back to Wilmington.  There’s no reason for them to move back during the summer anymore, not when he and Clay can have most of what they want right there. 

          He realizes he’s been tugging at his cock for five minutes now, thinking about Clay and just what the fuck has transpired over the last few days.  Getting blasted in the face by James had brought out this side of Clay that Sean’s been working hard at satisfying, riding Clay’s thick cock and finishing all over him every time.  He’s always known Clay is _definitely_ more on the submissive side, but lately it’s been more… pronounced.  Obvious.

          Fuck, when James had told Clay to get on his knees in front of him, Sean had nearly done it himself.  James has so much fucking _presence_ when he wants to, and it’s so seldom that anyone sees it.  Always the quieter one, and at first Sean had thought that’s just how he was.

          Of course he was wrong, but then again it’s always the quiet ones who are the kinkiest, the sweet ones – like Clay – the most likely to follow that kink to the fullest extent.

          James isn’t the least bit upset, because all the rules have been suspended and Sean is like, ninety nine percent positive he can keep bringing out more of what Clay wants. Almost five years together (high school _totally_ counted, rivals or not) and Sean is still learning how to get that gentlemanly exterior to roll up for just two fucking hours so that he can do Clay dirty all the ways in which Clay’s still not good at asking for.

          Nature finally wins and Seans gets up, boner swinging, to take a piss and go get some orange juice.  He’s still tugging on his shorts as he walks into the kitchen, hearing the sink running already and Asher standing there in nothing but a cute little red and white jock that frames his peach-perfect ass like a frame hanging in the Louvre.

          At best, Sean has had to settle for beefy, in regards to his own butt; Clay certainly doesn’t seem to mind, so hey, good enough.

          “You’re up early.”  Asher turns around and blows a kiss at him, chugging down a glass of water before leaning against the counter.  “Or late, I guess.”

          “Riding Clay is exhausting work, but don’t tell him that.”  Sean returns his kiss and goes for the refrigerator, strongly considering just drinking right from the carton.

          “Really doesn’t feel like we’ve all got too much to hide from each other anymore but sure, your secret’s safe with me.  Thought you’d be following Jay and Clay to the gym.”

          Sean opts for a glass and fills it almost all the way up to the brim, having to stop himself from moaning as the cool, sweet juice hits his sleep dry throat.  “Not today – I’m on vacation.  Think I’ll be alright if I slack for a few days.”  He pats his stomach, right on the bruise that Clay’s fingers had left yesterday morning.

          “Not if you keep letting your boy do that to you.”  Asher takes another sip of water, and Sean gets a good, long look at the bruises and bite marks dappling his neck and collarbone.

          “Sean a biter?”

          “Don’t know how you haven’t noticed by now, but yeah.  Hurts like a bitch afterwards but hell if it ain’t hot when he’s stroking deep.”  Asher rubs his fingers over a couple of them, clearly taking a moment to remember exactly how they were put there.  “        Clay?”

          “Most of the time I’m the one doing it, except he hides it.  It’s weird, man, trying to get that nature out of him.  Takes a lot for him to admit to me ‘I want you to rough me up.’  I don’t think he played ball back in high school for the sport – I think it’s because he liked getting knocked around.”

          Asher laughs into his glass and shakes his head.  “We picked winners, didn’t we?”

          Sean raises his glass and they clink the bottoms together.  “Damn right we did.”  Sean ends up draining the rest of his glass and pouring himself another, stomach growling as he searches for the bagels and thinks just what he’s going to do when Clay gets home.  He’s got two modes after the gym; horny or tired.  In fairness, Sean’s the same way.  Nothing like a good post workout fuck or nap, preferably both. 

          Asher looks at him like he’s just grown a second head, cracking open an egg into the frying pan he’s found.  “The fuck are you grinning about?”

          “Don’t worry about it – cute jock by the way.”  Sean smacks him on the ass on the way to the living room, deciding he’s not really all that hungry at the moment anyway.

          He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a couple of bulge pics to Clay, hoping that he can entice him towards the bed when he gets back.  His half interested semi becomes a full fucking hard-on when he watches Jame’s Instagram story, unadulterated workout porn of his boyfriend doing deadlifts while James uses ridiculously sexy bro talk to get him to the apex of each rep.

          He’s not in the least bit surprised when he pulls his hand out of his shorts and finds it sticky with precome.  Asher comes around the corner with his egg and toast right as he’s about to lick it up, raising an eyebrow at him and setting himself down at the end of the couch.

          “If it’s that good, you’re gonna share, right?”

          “Oh it’s good Ash – really good.”

          Even Asher licks his lips at the sight of Clay’s muscles bulging like crazy, then plays it again to lean in and listen to James’s stupid hot Coach Voice.

          “Y’know, they’re too much.  Like… _way_ too much.  James wonders why I can’t keep my hands off of him, well, here’s why.”  Asher adjust his bulge, filling the pouch of his jock out nicely as he hands Sean’s phone back to him and starts in on his breakfast.

          “Think I’ll have some of that too – gonna need my energy when he walks through the door.”

          He shoots off a couple more pics, this time of his dripping cock, waistband of his shorts tucked under his balls as he fries up a couple of eggs.  Part of him is really starting to regret not going but it’s too late now, so he’ll just have to cop the results when they come back.

          Which hopefully will be soon.

          Sean watches it again and he swears he feels his hole fucking flutter, because he obviously hasn’t gotten enough of Clay’s cock over the last couple days.

          When he comes back to the living room, Asher’s cock is out the right side of his jock and he’s sending nudes to James, completely uncaring that he’s being watched.

          “You too, huh?”

          Asher nods and tucks himself away.  “Told him he’d better be ready to pound me when he gets here.  Should probably go start working on uh… yeah.  Wanna join?”

          Sean’s glad he’s not chewing when Asher asks, because he’s pretty sure he’d have just choked.  “Seriously?”

          “Wanna see how you do it, might pick up something useful.”

          “Can I finish my breakfast first?”

          Asher exaggerates his sigh and kicks the side of Sean’s leg, smiling.  “I guess.”

          In his defense, he does manage to eat rather quickly.

          Asher and Jame’s room smells like sex and sweat, condom wrappers littering the floor and an open bottle of lube is still on the night stand.  They’re all going to have to clean up before they leave, or Grandma Sue might not let them use the place again.  “This isn’t weird at all.”

          “Given how much we’ve been sharing, no, it isn’t.”  Asher grabs a towel from the bathroom, makes up the bed, and then sits down on it, swinging his backpack up to his knees and opening it.  “Got a question for you.”

          “Shoot.”  Sean drops his shorts and sits down next to him, looking over into Asher’s bag.

          “You ever used one of these before?”

          From his bag, Ash produces a long, double ended, thick purple dildo.

          Sean has to consciously make his mouth close, jaw having dropped at just how fucking comfortable Asher seems with it in his hand.  “Um… not lately anyway.”

          “Cool – but you get how it works, right?”  Asher is already reaching for the lube on the night stand and lying back a bit, coating his hole with slick. He’s even shaved back there, and by the looks of it quite recently as well.  Christ, no wonder he screams when James eats him out, between all that smooth skin and Jame’s scruff…

          “Think I get the concept.”  Sean takes the lube and does the same thing to himself, feeling a little self-conscious about all the hair he doesn’t bother with doing anything about.  Clay’s never once asked or suggested he do anything different – it’s his body, and Clay respects that on a deep, deep level.

          But the whole shaved ass thing is _hot._

“Figured we could save a little time getting ready if we did it at the same time.  After all that’s gone down this week…”

          “Yeah, I get you.”  Sean watches as Asher works two fingers into himself, biting his lip as he concentrates on opening himself up.  It should be sexy, and it is – but Asher’s almost methodical about it, like he doesn’t want to indulge too much, wanting to save himself for James. 

          It’s still hot as fuck to watch Asher’s cock leak as he opens himself up, dripping fat, silvery strings of precome onto his thigh.  Sean doesn’t realize until he’s touched his prostate that he’s gotten three fingers into himself, fucking his ass open, his eyes locked on Asher’s hand.

          “You good?”  Asher’s adding another finger, trying hard to look like his hole isn’t staring to gape and he very much needs something filling him up.

          “Super – got a condom I can put on the end of this?”

          Asher reaches under the pillow and tosses Sean one, already lubing up his end of the dildo.  “James and I are clean, if it helps.”

          “Better safe than sorry.”  Sean rolls it on and waits for Asher, wanting him to give the lion’s share of the length – it is his toy, after all.  “Uh… okay, so maybe I haven’t done this before.”

          “Works the same as a regular one, just need to decide on a speed.  Thing’s pretty close to the same girth as James, so I try to take it easy.”

          “Solid copy.”  Sean teases his end over his hole and starts to feed it into his body, and Asher scoots forward so that he can do the same.  Even with the prep work they’ve done it’s still a lot to take, and Sean’s eyes are starting to water by the time he’s got it in.

          “There you two are.”

          Both Sean and Asher’s heads snap up to see James and Clay in the doorway, shirtless and dripping with sweat.  “Uh… hey.”

          “Don’t stop on our account.”  Clay’s grabbing himself through his gym shorts, looking at Sean like he’s just found some priceless work of art and he’s the only one who gets to see it.  “Look awfully fuckin’ hot, don’t they James?”

          James is already leaning down to rub his hands all over Asher’s body and kiss him on the mouth, tongue licking right past his lips and going deep.  God it’s fucking hot, watching the two of them; James, all tall, musky scruff and hairy, muscular body, perfectly contrasted with Asher’s pretty, smooth features.  If there ever existed a perfect jock/twink porn fantasy this is fucking it right here.

          Sean starts to work the dildo in and out of himself, Clay leaning down to kiss his neck and nibble his ear.  Asher moans into James’s mouth, one hand on the dildo and the other reaching back to grope at the front of Jame’s shorts.

          “Was getting’ ready for you, Clay.”  Sean has his other hand on his cock, stroking long and slow to get the maximum sensation out of every movement.  “Looked so fuckin’ hot at the gym, couldn’t fucking wait for you to come home so I could ride you.”

          Clay groans, reaching around to play with Sean’s nipples, tugging and pinching and rolling, just like if he was under him and watching Sean bounce on his cock.  “Wanna watch you like this, babe.  Swear you and Ash look so fuckin’ hot together.”

          James is jerking Asher off, completely oblivious to what’s going on at the other end of the bed.  Each stroke of his hand makes Asher moan loudly, causing Sean to shudder as he fucks them both harder, his cock dripping fat globs of precome all over his fingers.  Clay reaches for his hand and licks each finger clean, eyes locked with Clay.

          “Like it when I feed you, Clay?”  James rubs his fingers all over Clay’s gorgeous, pink mouth, that sweet, wet tongue trying to catch anything he missed.  The dildo hits his sweet spot and more leaks out of him – James rubs his fingers over his leaking tip and licks it up in a hurry, sucking his fingers obscenely.

          “Goddamn right I do Sean – swear it tastes fuckin’ good.”  Clay’s other hand is in his shorts, jerking himself off while he watches Sean, fucking both himself and Asher as fast as he can.  James is kneeling over Asher, head back and under James’s spread legs, his mouth full of James’s balls.  Sean’s orgasm gets that much fucking closer when he sees Asher’s tongue licks over each one, very slowly, James grunting and gripping his cock tightly above him.

          Clay has to bite down on Sean’s shoulder to stop himself from coming too soon, eyes screwed shut – it’s visual overstimulation at its finest, and Sean makes a mental note to try that with Clay as soon as they’re alone.

          Something warm and sticky hits Sean’s chest and stomach, realizing a moment later that it’s James’s come, having almost completely coated Asher in the process.  Sean gives him a little more with the dildo, and Asher’s cock erupts, getting them both doubly wet, shot after shot of spunk raining down on the bed and their bodies. 

          Sean points his cock slightly to the right and nails both he and Clay in the face, panting right along with his boyfriend, barely able to finish fucking himself off with the dildo.  He can feel James come in his shorts next to him, tongue buried in Sean’s mouth, swapping the taste of three different kinds of come and finally collapsing to the floor when he’s done, sweating and shaking with complete, beautiful release.

          Asher’s foot taps Sean’s side, bringing him to out of his post orgasmic haze.  “You okay?”

          Sean mumbles a reply that he hope is interpreted “my brain just exploded out of my dick but I’m okay.”

          “Cool.”

          Sean does eventually get scooped off the bed and gets taken back to he and Clay’s room for a more proper cool down, far too blissed out to do much more than lie there and let Clay lick him clean, seeking out every divot and soft place on his torso.

          “Eventually we’re gonna have to get up and shower.”  Sean’s mouth is full of the taste of sweat and men, salty and dark and powerful.  Clay’s lying on his chest, arms around Sean’s shoulders and seemingly content to never move again.

          “Shame we can’t bring it to us – my shoulders hurt.”  Clay kisses him right over his heart and resettles himself, his beard scratchy against Sean’s skin.

          Sean leans down and kisses the top of Clay’s head, murmuring “make you a deal – we get up and take a hot bath, I’ll break out the bottle of massage oil I packed.  Had intended to use it on you yesterday but uh… we were busy.”

          Sometime between Clay falling fast asleep under his fingers and dinnertime, Sean can’t help but think that maybe he needs to listen to Asher’s ideas a little more often.

          Not a bad way to spend the morning at _all._

         


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember folks, lines are meant to be redrawn, growth is allowed, and if you don't want something to be set in stone, it doesn't have to be. I also apologize for the lengthy gestation of this chapter but things have been hectic as fuck around these parts - so I tried to make it extra juicy.

          Clay’s mind won’t shut the fuck up.

          It’s Wednesday (or something like that) and the dead of night, Sean sleeping spooned to his back with his strong, warm arms wrapped around him.  He had ridden Clay stupid, past the point of them both being sore and drained.  Maybe it’s something in the air around the lake that does it for them, but they’ve not been able to keep their hands off of each other since they walked in the door.

          Watching Sean and Asher use that dildo on each other had been hot, yes, and Clay’s glad that he got there just in time to witness the finish.

          But it’s not that that his mind keeps going back to, no.

          It’s James.

          Clay shifts back deeper into Sean’s arms and stares into the darkness shrouding his side of the bed.

          Is he in love with James?  No, not at all.  As a friend, sure, but he loves James like he does any of his other fraternity brothers.  They share a bond, a strong one, and he’s always considered himself extremely fortunate to have something like that in his life.

          Except none of his other brothers have ever bade him to get on his knees and take a massive load to the face, and in spite of his best efforts, he can’t get it out of his mind.

 _Think I deserve a little revenge for that, since some people can’t fucking_ aim.

          He’s been wrung dry by Sean, but Clay feels his cock start to thicken regardless.  He gets a hand around himself and tugs at the head, mind going back to James looming over him, massive through his shoulders at that angle.  It could be fantasy, a sex dream – but it fucking _happened._

No, he doesn’t love James like that but he sure as hell wants to get on his knees for him again.  That hot, deep voice ordering him what to do, massive hands putting him where _James_ wants – hell, when he’ll catch snippets of James giving Asher hot talk around the house he automatically stiffens up and starts to do whatever it is he wants before he catches himself.

          He feels a drop of precome wet his fingers and he groans, fully lost in his little fantasy with his boyfriend plastered like a limpet mine to his back.  As loose as boundaries have been this week it’s not like he’s committing so mortal a sin as to upset things – they’ve all seen far more of each other than Clay had ever hoped they would.

          It had been tough hiding his erection at the gym when James had been coaching him.  That voice, God, it had gone right down through his spine and lit him from the belly up, making him sweat ten fucking times more than he already was.  He can only imagine what it would be like to have that voice whispering in his ear as he was filled repeatedly, James’s massive fucking cock stretching and making him feel nothing save for being his bitch.

          Clay has to slow down his thoughts and separate what submissive Clay wants, and what thinking, rational Clay would do in that same situation.  For starters, the other day when Clay had said “one top to another” during their mutual stroke session – that hadn’t exactly been true to nature.  Hell, precious little of it had been.  Clay can front for his frat bros, do the whole “goddamn right I’m the one on top, and screw anyone who doesn’t want me there” act – it had been pure reflex to do it with James, too.  Response as natural as breathing or pointing your morning wood down _hard_ when you go to take the first piss of the day, that.

It had felt bad to deceive him after, when all he’d really wanted to do in the first place is shove his face between James’s thighs and inhale his scent.  It felt even worse the next morning when he’d been alone with his thoughts, driving them to this beautiful, calming place, thinking about how James is his best friend, and his next best friend’s _boyfriend._

Sean’s soft, “I’m awake and not exactly happy about it” moan tells Clay that his movements hadn’t exactly been as subtle as he’d wanted.

          “Need a hand?”  Sean buries his nose in Clay’s hair and reaches around to grip his cock, stroking just underneath where Clay’s fingers are wrapped around his shaft.

          Ten seconds later his erection is gone, replaced by guilt and the feeling that he’s done something very, very wrong.

          Sean kisses his neck and keeps his hand on his cock anyway, warm against the sudden chill in the air.  “Clay, you alright?”

          Clay sighs and turns over onto his back, reaching up to touch Sean’s face.  “Gotta confess something.”  He leans up and kisses Sean for good measure before settling back to the pillow.

          “Have anything to do with why you were trying to jerk off all sneaky?”  Sean lays down and puts his head on his chest, solid and heavy, the best fucking blanket Clay’s ever had.  It makes what he’s about to say all the more difficult, and yet he knows there’s no hiding anything from his boyfriend, never has been.

          “I keep thinking about James.”

          Sean doesn’t move, just traces ticklish figure eights and loops over his abs.  “Care to be more specific?”

          Clay runs his fingers through Sean’s long, soft hair, gorgeous and deep red-tinted when the sun catches it just right.  “I… fuck, Sean, you know I love you more than anything, right?”

          Sean picks his head up and kisses Clay very, very slow, melting like a Sanford late summer night.  Whether it’s distraction or something along the lines of agreement, Clay can’t really tell; it’s just a fucking good kiss so far as he can tell, and the rest of his body is very quickly taking interest in the heat that’s spreading outward from somewhere below his stomach.

          When the kiss breaks, Sean doesn’t feel angry, just curious.  “Never been somethin’ I’ve really doubted, babe.”

          “Yeah, I know, just… you remember the other day, when he blasted me in the face and… everywhere else?”  Clay has to fight to say the words, and by the end his voice is hoarse.

          “Kinda hard to forget, but what about it?”

          Clay hugs Sean even tighter, and tries hard to find his eyes in the dim light.  “Just want to say this – it’s not because you aren’t giving me everything I could ever possibly want out of sex, or affection, or anything like that, Sean, I fuckin’ swear, and-”

          “You want him to fuck you, don’t you?”

          Clay stops, because Sean doesn’t sound pissed about that at _all._

“Uh… yeah, Sean, I… I do.”

          Sean nods and kisses him again, and James can feel him _smiling._ “You don’t think I didn’t see the look in your eye, babe?  Hell, I was expecting you to lean forward and suck him off.”

          “You were?”

          “Was kinda disappointed you didn’t – Clay, I’m a bottom, and while I can work that shit all fucking day and give you, well, everything you need from it, I can’t… y’know, go full dom top on you.  That’s okay.”

          Clay ducks a kiss from Sean, burning to hear more.  “How the hell is that okay?”

          “Because, Clay, I want to see you fucked and manhandled and reduced to a come-dripping mess, and James could do it better than anyone else.”

          Clay has to stop from pinching himself, because this might well be a dream and he’s actually safe in he and Sean’s bed in Wilmington, and none of this ever happened.  “You do.”

          “Damn right I do.  Clay, I understand, alright?  You’ve been a slut for orders for a long time, and that’s okay.”

          “But I don’t want James to replace you or… hell, Sean, it’s _nothing_ like that.” 

          Sean shushes him with a kiss, straddling his waist and cupping his cheeks.  “I know, Clay, I promise – just grant me one thing when you go through with this, okay?”

          “Who said I’m gonna go through with it?”

          “I did – but I want to watch.  Me and Ash are gonna watch James take you apart and give you what _you_ need, alright?  I’ll be right fuckin’ there to pick you up after he’s finished because babe? I don’t think you’re gonna be able to walk too far.  Gonna be like taking your own cock, except a hundred times more powerful and mouthy.”

          Clay, in spite of what people might think, doesn’t exactly hate it when Sean is one hundred percent correct.

 

___

          Clay double checks to make sure he got the smoothest shave possible, runs his fingers through his hair just like he does every morning after his shower, and heads downstairs.  He plucks at the front of his tank top, his body still a little damp and making it stick to him.  He thinks about going back for a belt, given how his jeans keep riding lower and lower as he walks towards the kitchen – thank God this house doesn’t have stairs save for to the basement or he’d be tripping.

He walks in to the scent of Sean frying bacon and eggs, Asher manning the toaster with a roll of Amish butter close at hand.  “Morning guys.”  He snags Sean for a kiss before heading to the refrigerator to get creamer.  “James around?”

Asher cocks his head towards the deck.  “Doin’ yoga – Sean’s been telling me about your little chat last night.  Sounds hot, man.” 

“I’m honestly surprised you’re so… comfortable with all this.”  He fills his cup up a quarter of the way, dumps in a spoonful of sugar, pours his coffee, and makes for the deck.

“He’s got a lot of love to give, James, don’t feel guilty about it.”

He misses most of the start of a conversation about the merits of watching as he takes his cup of coffee to where James is stretching as close to the edge of the water as possible.  He’s wearing running shorts that do little to conceal his strong legs lower abdominal muscles, the waistband pulled up just enough that he’s not flashing his pubes to the world around them.

          “Coffee?”  Clay approaches him with the cup once James has put his leg back down from where it’s nearly curled up his back and stands.

          “Yeah, thanks – about done anyway.”  James stands on one leg and drinks happily, the sun making his chestnut brown hair shine almost amber where the odd strands blow in the wind.  “Thought you’d sleep in a little longer since I’m giving you a gym break today.”

          James smiles and stuffs his hands in his pockets, trying hard not to look to obviously at Jame’s beautiful, hairy chest.  “I actually had something I need to talk to you about.”

          “Is it the same something that Sean and Asher were so quietly talking about when I was making a shake earlier?”  James leans against the rail and crosses his arm across his stomach, elbow propped on his wrist.  He looks so ridiculously comfortable in his own skin, glistening with sweat and effort that James has to swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat.

          “Well… yeah.  They didn’t tell you anything to you, did they?”

          “Told me it would be better coming from you.  No judgments, Clay, I promise.” 

          James’s expression is so soft and fond that Clay’s anxiety about the whole thing starts to evaporate a little faster than expected.  “I want you, James.  Just for a night.”

          The only sound Clay can hear for a long handful of moments is the lake lapping against the deck posts and the thunder of his own heartbeat.  Part of him starts to think this was a bad idea, that he should have kept it firmly in the realm of fantasy and never bothered in the first place.

          James puts his coffee cup on the railing and steps forward, pulling Clay towards him by his belt loops.  Up close like this – _really_ close – it underlines just how tall James is, and Clay is by no stretch of the imagination short.  Clay breathes in and is filled with James’s soft, musky scent, like worn saddle leather and spice.

          Again, it’s no fucking wonder Asher can’t keep his hands off of him.

          “Just answer me one thing, Clay – this isn’t about you not being happy with Sean, right?  Because if you’re trying to look for something like that, then I don’t want to be the answer to your problem.  Not how it works, right?”

          “No, James, I swear it isn’t just… it’s nothing to do with that.  All that’s already cleared up.”  Clay has to tilt his head back to look into James’s eyes, caught between leaning forward to kiss him and flee because he can feel the blood rising up the back of his neck.

          Nodding, James reaches up to touch Clay’s face, his fingers warm against his Clay’s smooth cheek – _comfortingly_ warm.  “I think I know what this is about.”

          “You do?”

          “Mm-hm.  Beautiful shave job, by the way, can never seem to get mine that smooth.”  James runs his fingers over Clay’s cheeks and Clay’s knees nearly buckle, James’s voice as sweet as honey, low and grumbling and for him alone.  “You need to be owned by someone else for a night, don’t you, just to see what it’s like.”

          “Ever since we smoked, James, being on my knees in front of you… I can’t stop thinking about it.”  Clay licks his lips, sure that James is going to kiss him, let him have just a taste.  He’s still fighting it, that loud, urgent voice in the back of his mind screaming that this is a bridge that if it’s crossed, they won’t be coming back from.

          Then he remembers what Sean told him, that he’d be there to pick him up after – and not just after tonight.

          His heart starts to beat right again, and he lets himself go.

          “Me either, Clay.”  James tilts his chin up and he slowly, so, so slowly brings their mouths together and kisses him, making James’s stomach do a barrel roll in ultra-suspended time, his body warm and solid under Clay’s hands where he rests them on his bare hips.  It makes Clay feel like the center of the universe with James’s light going right through him, so pure and radiant that when he pulls back, Clay feels pleasantly burned.

          “I think we understand each other, don’t you?”  James doesn’t deviate his attention from Clay’s face, his massive hands still cradling his cheeks.

          Clay can’t do anything but nod, giddy with excitement and anticipation.  “This isn’t gonna fuck it up, is it?”

          “No, I don’t.  I’m gonna take good fucking care of you tonight, Clay, don’t you worry.  Take the day and get in your headspace for me, alright?”

          With another knee-melting kiss, Clay can _absolutely_ do that for James.

          But more than that, he’s going to do it for himself. 

___

          Getting into the headspace James needs him consists mostly of making out with Sean – a lot.

          Sean doesn’t try to pep talk him, or even tell him what to expect – Clay knows.  Mostly he’s just there for him, keeping each other company, making a beer run, nothing that they don’t already do for each other on a day to day basis.  After their tete-a-tete on the deck, Clay doesn’t even see James all that much. 

          It still doesn’t mean he isn’t thinking about it.

          Sean does do one thing to help him, at least.  After dinner while James and Asher wash up the dishes, they sneak off to the basement and Sean lays Clay out on the couch, strips off his jeans and fingers him open enough to slide in a plug.

          As good as it had felt, all it had done was make Clay even more eager for James.

          “It’s the biggest one we’ve got, babe, and I still don’t know that it’s enough.”  Sean’s studying his backside, Clay on his hands and knees with that bright red plug shining for all the world to see.  “Me playing with your ass during a blowjob is one thing but James?  That’s something else.”

          “You make it sound like I’m gonna need an ambulance standing by.”  Clay stands and pulls his pants up, tucking his half-hard cock down into his jeans and trying to sit so that the plug isn’t pressing directly against his prostate – he’s wet enough as it is.  “I can handle it, Sean, I promise.”

          “Yeah, I know, just… take deep breaths.”  Sean cuddles up back next to him and lays his head over on his shoulder, smelling like pine and fresh air.  Clay buries his nose in Sean’s hair and closes his eyes, immensely glad to have Sean here and worrying over him like Clay’s about to march off to war.

          “Sounds like you know what you’re talking about – that what you do when you take me?”  Clay’s cock thickens a little more, and Sean watches his hand intently as he grips his bulge through his jeans.

          “I’m the one on top, so I get to control how much I want – James is… he’s gonna flip you over like a pancake call the shots, Clay.  Ash and I were uh, discussing it.  You want the best you can get out of him?  Just follow his lead.  James is a giver, you know that.”  Sean places his hand over Clay’s and squeezes his cock with him, making Clay moan softly.

          The soft thud of feet coming down the stairs makes the hair on the back of Clay’s neck stand on end.  “Sean?”

          Clay doesn’t have to turn around to know exactly what James looks like right now; it’s all in his voice.

          The thought alone makes Clay’s cock go hard as iron.

          “Yeah?”

          “You and Clay want to come upstairs?”

          Sean grabs Clay’s hand and pulls him to his feet, and doesn’t let go.  “Sure thing.”

          James holds Clay’s gaze as they pass by, eyes hooded and dark; Clay’s stomach does a flip flop, catching a whiff of James’s freshly showered body as well.  Jesus fucking Christ it makes his hole flutter, and James hasn’t so much as touched him yet.

          Asher’s waiting for them, sprawled out across the head of the bed in a jock the exact same style as he was wearing the other morning, except this one is black and red, beautifully skimpy against his tanned skin.  He smiles up at Clay when they make eye contact, bolstering Clay’s confidence just a little more.

          “Don’t worry, Clay, I’m making him suit up before he rails you.  We might be kinky but that doesn’t mean we aren’t safe.”  Asher waves the condom packet at them, the golden ticket that promises every single one of Clay’s fantasies coming true.

          Sean takes off his shirt and shorts and lies down next to Asher, tucking his larger frame behind him and pulling Asher to his front – the sight of them together makes Clay’s head spin even more.  “You two are always so chummy.”

          “Bottom solidarity, babe; maybe after tonight you’ll know something about it.”  Sean hooks his chin over Asher’s shoulder and beefy ex-football player or not, he’s still fucking adorable and completely unashamed about the one who takes cock instead of giving it.

          Not once in all the time they’ve been together has Sean tried to change that arrangement, either.  Hell, he looks _happy_ about having a night off from taking Clay apart, perfectly content to be a voyeur.

          “That’s not a thing that exists, guys.”

          James’s deep, warm voice fills Clay’s ears and he has to bite his lip to keep from grinning.

          Asher’s brow furrows, looking so perfectly cross that it’s almost funny.  “You only say that because you don’t bottom.”

          “And again, Ash, if you wanted to hold me down and do it, I’d let you – but you’re a cock whore, so that line of thinking doesn’t ever make it past the surface.”

          Asher does a perfect eye roll and huffs.  “It’s your fault for making me this way.”

          Clay laughs, and James seizes the chance to put his arms around him, catching him all relaxed and happy.  “Tell him he’s wrong, Clay.”

          “Don’t really think I’m in a position to pass judgment.”  Clay bares his neck as James starts to kiss along his shoulder, scruff scraping against his skin so that it leaves goosebumps in its wake.

          Asher sounds a lot more serious as he watches, telling Clay that “if you moan like a whore, don’t be ashamed – he has that effect on people.”

          Clay’s eyes are already closed, but he nods anyway.  “I’ll bear that in mind.”

          Already, James hands are moving over his torso, stopping to squeeze and grope and appreciate, whispering “got such a hot, hard body Clay.”  He comes to rest his hand on his pecs, shoving them inside his tank top and not quite gently pinching his nipples.

          Clay moans for the second time, and any shame he had about emitting that particular noise flies out the window.  He reaches for the hem of his shirt and James gives him enough room to take it off, helping by undoing the button of Clay’s jeans and letting them slide to the floor as well.

          It’s not until he’s drawn back towards James that he realizes James was already naked.  His hands go right back to Clay’s chest, running his fingers over the curves of his pecs, his forearms under Clay’s armpits.

          “Like what you see, James?”  Clay’s head is tilted to the right, giving James all the access he wants.  “Like checking out what you’ve helped make?” 

          Without James as a workout partner and coach, Clay probably wouldn’t be quite at the peak of physical shape he’s in right now; it’s not hard to do with someone like James encouraging and pushing him.

          “Fucking right I do.”  James growls each word, biting at Clay’s left earlobe, breath hot against his skin.  “Prettiest set of tits and pits I’ve ever seen.”

          Clay’s cock throbs, and he feels precome start to leak even more steadily down his shaft and off his balls.  James has him so fucking worked up that his balls are already drawing upwards towards his body, breath coming only if he concentrates.

          “Tits and pits, huh?  That all I am, Jay?”

          James growls- that nickname is reserved for Asher only, and it’s not the first time he’s heard him bridle at it coming from someone else’s mouth – but right now, Clay feels like he can get away with it.

          “Right fucking now it is.”  James bites at the side of his neck and then his bicep, curled and bulging as big as he can make it.  “Don’t think I’m just gonna let that little remark slide, either.”

          Clay opens his eyes to see what Asher and Sean are doing; Sean has his fingers wrapped around Asher’s cock, stroking him slowly, milking Asher the same way he does for Clay.

          _You’re doing so fucking good, baby, keep going for me._

Clay nods and stretches back further, trying not to shy away as James’s finger touch along the inside of his right pit, feeling the soft, dark blonde hair and kissing along his tricep.

          “Ever had your pits licked, Clay?”

          _God._

“Virgin to that, at least.”

          James doesn’t hesitate a fucking second.

          It’s intimate, in a way that is definitely strange but also immensely stimulating.  James’s tongue seeks out parts of him that so far, Clay has only ever kept to himself, not even Sean venturing there to try it out.  It almost feels like betrayal, to find out that not only does it feel fucking _fantastic_ but he’s enjoying it – but the fact that it’s with James, who seems to know exactly what the fuck he’s doing, tongue wet and warm against flesh that’s very, very quickly becoming overstimulated.

          He’s shaking by the time James makes it back to his mouth, sharing with him the taste of his body.  Clay isn’t repulsed, not even close, and leans his head back to swallow more of James’s tongue.  James’s scruff tickles his chin and jaw, his right hand still touching up and down Clay’s right side.  He goes back to pits, only on the left this time, and lavishes the exact same attention on it as he did the opposite. 

          Clay reaches for his cock and strokes, basking in the feeling of a newfound, very, _very_ hot kink and simply letting go, mind drifting as wave after wave of pleasure ripples out from somewhere just below center mass.  He’s starting to get more and more comfortable with giving himself over to James, just like he does with Sean.  There’s a trust there already, and James, in spite of manipulating every contact for maximum sensation, is being immensely respectful.

          Respectful isn’t quite what Clay needs right now, and what kind of sub would he be if he didn’t at least try to break James in a little more for him?

          Clay reaches back and takes Jame’s right hand, guiding it all the way down to his ass, not stopping until he can feel James’s fingers touching the plug still buried deep inside him.

          He doesn’t have to see James to picture the look of realization on his face, either.

          “This for me?”

          “Had to have something holding me open to be ready for you, didn’t I?”  Clay draws a sharp breath as James bumps it, jolting his prostate and making his cock leak a single drop of come.

          Hell, this isn’t going to be easy to hold back on, is it?

          “Kinky little fuck, aren’t you?”

          Like he wasn’t just fucking _worshiping_ Clay’s pits.

          “Scout’s always prepared, isn’t he?”  Clay bends as James’s hand lands square in the middle of his back, licking his lips at Sean as he’s bent over.  Sean’s watching, open mouthed, and Asher looks just a little too smug about everything.

          Fuck, Clay’s going to get exactly what he signed up for, and he’s now going to be part of a very exclusive, pleasantly painful club that Asher looks more than ready to welcome him into.  He crawls up the bed so that he’s on his hands and knees, back arched so that he’s spread as wide as he can make himself.

          “Ready for this, Jay?”  Asher reaches for one of the condoms, holding it towards James – only for him to refuse it.

          “Not yet – think I’m gonna give him some of the beard first.”

          Clay has to bite his lip as James slides the plug out and sets it aside, the warm, slick air of the room moving against his gaping hole and making him shiver.  “Hey, Clay?”

          Asher sounds _way_ too casual about whatever it is that’s about to happen.  “What?”

          “If you come from this, don’t be too upset – Jay’s a fucking _pro_ at eating out.”

          Like Clay’s defenses hadn’t been lowered enough already, and _now_ he tells him.  “That why you always moan so loudly?”

          “Right up until he actually fucks me.”

          James’s mouth against the back of his left thigh tells Clay that he’s got about five seconds to make his peace with it.  “Gotta say, you’ve got a fucking _beautiful_ hole, Clay.”  James rubs his thumb over it, tracing the rim and making Clay’s bones feel like they’re melting so that he goes down on his forearms.

          “Yeah, I try hard.”  Clay’s voice comes out so unsteady that he decides it’s just better to shut the hell up and take it.

          He wasn’t exactly prepared for how just how much James has to _give._

There isn’t any teasing on James’s part, just as hungry for Clay’s body as Clay is to feel him, the strong, wet touch of James’s tongue making his eyes roll back in his head and his toes curl.  Asher wasn’t fucking wrong, James is _incredibly_ good at this, alternating each and every swipe of his tongue to ramp Clay up even more, holding him even further apart with his hands.

          He can feel down to the hair how James’s scruff keeps rubbing against his overwhelmed nerves, clawing and biting at the sheets as James’s chin rubs his balls and perineum, the deliberate, focused way he keeps trying to open Clay up even further.

          Clay reaches back and pulls James’s hair, urging him to go fucking _deeper,_ moaning his name and trying so, so hard not to be sent over the edge, not yet, not until James is fucking him hard and deep.

          Thank God it’s James who breaks first and with a growl, pushes Clay down face first into the bed and holds him down his body, pinning Clay’s arms above his head with one huge hand while he teases the tip of his bare cock over Clay’s hole.

          “Couldn’t stand it any longer, Clay, got such a good lookin’ hole I just gotta fuckin’ have it.”  James’s accent is sharper, stronger, drawly and lust drunk enough to make Clay’s skin break out in even more infinite goosebumps.

          “The hell you waitin’ for, Jay?”

          Another growl, and Asher hands James the condom and lube in a hurry; Clay was starting to forget they were even there, so completely lost in what James has been doing to his body.  He resists the urge to grind his cock against the bed and get himself some relief while James suits up.

          Better to wait and let James keep driving than to do it himself, not when he’s been so well prepped and managed by some miracle to not get impatient.  He wonders, just for a moment, how the fuck Asher manages to let James do to him what he wants.

          Of course, Asher’s his own special brand of thirsty, so trying to understand – especially now – is a lost cause.  He holds his breath as James coats his hole with lube, the rough-careful touch of his fingers automatically making him want to raise his hips and meet him halfway.

          James pushes him back down and lines himself up, sliding his cock into Clay as he re-settles his weight back down on top of him.  Clay doesn’t breathe, doesn’t move except to bite the sheet harder as James fills him, insanely thick and stretching him out even further.

          Asher reaches out and runs his fingers over the backs of Clay’s hands, rubbing his knuckles and telling him “just relax, Clay, promise it stops hurting after a minute.”

          Clay nods, moaning as James adjusts himself for a better angle – it’s not that it hurts, not at all – it’s just _a lot._

“Feel so fuckin good, Clay.”  James drops kisses along his shoulders and jaw, changing his grip so that their fingers are threaded together instead of held down.  “Perfect fuckin’ fit for me.”

          Sean growls and wraps himself a little more tightly around Asher.  “Hey, he’s just being rented for the night, you gotta give him back when you’re done.”

          “Promise I’ll clean him up good before I return him.”  James licks the back of Clay’s right ear and starts to fuck him, slowly – very slowly.  

          Clay should probably say something about being reduced to property but god fucking _damn_ it feels good to be used.  He can’t fucking move, his cock trapped under him and James’s muscular, long body keeping him perfectly in place.  James has these wicked, deep strokes of his hips that make Clay’s eyes water every time he slides back in.  Ten million different nerve endings are getting hit right now, his lower half burning in the most pleasurable fucking way, making him sweat and moan and beg.

          “You like that, Clay?  Like being held down and used like a fuck toy, huh?  Pits and tits, Clay, that’s what you are right now, pits and tits and this tight fuckin’ hole.”  James keeps pouring filth into his ear, putting Clay in the headspace he’s been chasing since they got here.  He turns his head for a kiss and instantly his mouth is filled with James’s tongue, curling against his and making him open himself up even further to James’s touch.

          He isn’t quite ready when James rolls them over onto their sides and pulls Clay’s left leg up, showing off just how deep he is inside Clay to Sean and Asher.  Clay can feel his sticky cock swing every time James fucks back into him, eyes locked with Asher over his shoulder.

          “The two of you look like a goddamn porno right now.”  Asher’s hand is a blur on his cock, chewing his lip and switching his gaze back and forth between Clay and James.  “Gotta say, bottom bitch is a good look on your boy, Sean.”

          Clay tries to frown but James nails his prostate again and his retort goes with it.  He keeps trying to reach for his cock but he can’t fucking stand to touch it, throbbing and leaking so much that it’s not gonna take much more to send him over the edge.  He can feel it, getting hot and tight right behind his balls, barely nothing left of his self-control to hold the tidal wave back.

          “Tell you what you’re gonna do, Clay.”  James’s voice is low enough that only Clay can here it.  “Gonna call Sean over and I want to see you come all over his fucking face.  Looked fucking hot the other night when you and Asher were playing.”  He bites Clay’s earlobe to make his point sink home, and Clay moans again.

          “Little help, Sean?”  Clay’s heart is pounding so hard in his chest that it’s starting to make his body ache, sweating so much that it’s starting to rub his skin raw where James’s hands are holding him tight.

          “What you need, babe?”

          _Finish me._

Sean nods, and in an instant he’s leaning down to take the swollen head of Clay’s cock in his mouth, jerking him off fast and loose.  Clay grits his teeth, James speeding up as he starts to chase his own climax, nailing Clay’s prostate so hard that he starts to see stars before he shuts his eyes against the coming supernova, bright and huge and burning-

___

          The entirety of Clay’s being hurts.

          But it’s a _good_ hurt.

          He’s still lying at the end of James and Asher’s bed, only neither of them are to be seen.

          He opens his eyes and turns his head, and even that little bit of effort makes him wince.

          “Hey there, handsome.”  Sean’s lying on his side, still flushed pink with release and happiness.  “Was starting to wonder if I was gonna have to carry you.”

          Clay licks his lips and manages to turn himself over so that Sean can hug him to his body.  “You may have to anyway – where’s uh…”

          “Showering together – apparently James wasn’t quite done and Asher didn’t come yet, so they’re taking care of it.”  Sean kisses him very gently, snuggling Clay to his chest and letting him taste where Clay came in his mouth.

          Not that Clay actually remembers much, but his body is still humming with the memory.  “How the hell was… you know what, I’m not gonna ask.  Swear to God he’s a machine.”

          “The way he was pounding you, I’m starting to think so too.”  Sean kisses him again, only this time more deeply and tenderly.  “But you’re built to take a hit.”

          “Don’t think I’ll need another one for a while.”  Clay tries to grin, only to yawn in the middle of it.  “Did you come too?”

          “Why do you think your hole is still dripping?”  Sean nips his collarbone, and Clay startles.  “Don’t worry, you agreed to it – but I’ll tell you, James’s cock had you addled pretty good.”

          “And my gaping hole was too much to resist, huh?”  Clay reaches behind himself and yeah, he’s still wet and stretched.  “Can we uh… talk about something, Sean?”

          Sean nods and kisses him on the end of the nose.  “Anything you want.”

          “That was… hot as hell.  Like, way hotter than I expected and I know we’ve got a pretty set dynamic and all but… what do you think about changing it up some?”  Clay’s starting to become a little more clear-headed, his thirst slaked and nothing left to him but his gorgeous, sweaty boyfriend.

          “Like you taking the reins and making me your bitch?”  Sean gets this twinkle in his eye and Clay’s arousal flares sharply again, making him groan.

          “Interesting word choice, but yeah – and I think I want to bottom more, you know?  I mean, I don’t expect you to take it to the extent James did, or anything like-”

          Sean hushes him with a kiss, and Clay melts into it, deeper and deeper until he’s on top of Sean and his legs are wrapped around his waist.

          “We can do anything you want, Clay, and I’ll be right fucking there with you.”  Sean kisses him between words, and Clay hums with pleasure.  “There’s not a fuckin’ thing that says we can’t, alright?”

          In that moment, Clay has never heard truer words come from Sean’s beautiful, blessed mouth.  


         

         


	6. Chapter 6

          Sean is getting tired of staring at Wordsworth, and he can imagine the Brit is starting to feel the same way.  Literally nothing bores Sean more in the whole of the English language than British Romantic poetry – and yet, it was the only writing intensive course offered this semester and once it’s over, he can take whatever the hell he wants next year to finish up his first degree.

          Of course, combining English and agriculture has involved a very, very careful dance scheduling wise but nothing worth doing is easy.  Clay has tried to be supportive but even he winces when he sits down to help Sean with his schedule every semester.

          But Clay’s not the one taking nineteen credit hours, and yeah, there are definitely times when Sean looks at his twelve hours per semester and turns green with envy.  Sean isn’t daunted, not really, but… it does put a strain on his free time.

          He copies down a couple more notes and starts to think ahead to the paper that’ll be due in two weeks for this project – “Lines Written Above Tintern Abbey” was, upon reflection, kind of a poor choice for the paper but out of everything they’ve surveyed so far this semester, it’s the one that turned his stomach the least.  Lucky Sean.

          It doesn’t help that he had left the coziness of Clay’s arms two hours ago when Grandma Sue had called and all of Clay’s attention had been focused on her.  He left partly because Sue, Lord bless her, doesn’t have a short winded bone in her body and a brief conversation lasts an hour and two, Sean’s jealous.  Coming out for Clay had been easy, joyous, and apparently, entirely expected.

          Sean’s parents hadn’t taken the news so well and as a result, Sean’s spent the last four Thanksgivings with Clay’s family.  Yeah, Grandma Sue will claim him as her own until she passes away but at the same time, she still isn’t _blood._ Sean has tried and tried to be okay with the fact he doesn’t get along with his family but at the end of the day, he wishes he had that intimacy.  Wishes his older sister would call and talk to him more than once every six months.

          Clay and Easton talk every day, at some point.  Sean doesn’t have a little brother but dammit, hearing them laugh about some Walker clan only story makes Sean ache for something he wishes he knew at least something about.

          He turns back to his literature book, highlighted and marked so much that it’s added thickness to the pages.  Retreating into words and texts has always been his first line of defense against his family, so doing it when bad thoughts about them crop up is just as easy.

          Most of the time, anyway.

          Sadness makes his stomach hurt, and Sean knows enough by now that it isn’t just the passing kind.  He thinks about shutting off his laptop and going outside, maybe take a few hits of weed, and then come back with his thought processed so fucked up that he winds up combining Monty Python with the lyrics to some of the bluegrass Clay’s been favoring lately.  It’d be a hell of a paper, anyway.

          That also means he’d have to move and in all honesty, Sean can’t be bothered right now.  The house feels too empty, for one, and even though it’s only one story, their shared bedroom is far enough away that Sean can’t even hear Clay’s voice in the background.  James and Asher are gone for the day, off with Asher’s cousin to do… something.  Sean had heard “downtown Charlotte” and “festival” and that had been it.  Lee’s a cool guy but also a little too much like Asher on his best days: loud, peppy, and overflowing with seemingly boundless energy.

          Kudos to James for handling not only his already perky boyfriend but his almost exact copy at the same time.  Of course, James has been continually surprising them all week and it’s certainly not like James ever gets tired of hanging out with Ash; they complement each other almost too perfectly, it seems.

          Not that any of them aren’t used to loud, perky people; their frat is the only majority  LGBT+ one of its kind in eastern North Carolina, and the number of pledges grows every year.  James is president, and while the house parties are absolutely banging and there are certainly a fair share of hook-ups that go on, it’s still got a proud record of service.

          And there’s no one that backs James harder than Asher, so maybe they won’t have such a bad time after all.

          Still doesn’t fix the fact that it’s too fucking quiet right now and Sean is starting to feel lonely.

          He rubs his eyes and shoves the laptop aside, wishing he’d changed over from contacts to his glasses before sitting down.  He doesn’t wear them that often, but for studying they’re a lot more convenient and don’t dry out.  Besides, he’s managed to outline a majority of where he wants to take this paper, even if it is going to be mostly thinly coated rage towards the whole of British poetry before 1900.  Nature this, sadness that, blah-de-fucking-blah.  He’d much rather be reading the latest Gabby Thorne novel – he’d seen James with it earlier, but he’s still two books behind that one and based on what James has told him so far, they’re required reading.

          Who knows, maybe Benjamin Davis’s celebrated heroine will offer herself up for the same scrutiny in thirty years that Wordsworth is two hundred after.  Honestly, the study of Western literature at a collegiate level has probably tortured more people than the Inquisition _ever_ did.

          The thought makes him chuckle and he starts to feel a little bit better.  Clay can’t stay on the phone forever, and when he’s done talking to his Grandma, Sean intends to pour himself into Clay’s lap and kiss him until he isn’t sad anymore.

          He gets up to pour himself a glass of water, and right as he’s finishing the glass a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapping around him from behind tells him that he isn’t likely going to have to go far to find the contact he wants with Clay.

          “Grandma doing okay?”  Sean closes his eyes and tilts his head for Clay to nuzzle at his neck.  He didn’t shave that morning, so his one in the afternoon five o’clock shadow is quickly moving from stubble to scruff.

          It feels fucking fantastic, and it’s awfully hard to feel bad as Clay lays kisses up to the back of his ear. 

          “She’s fine.  Misses us like hell and hopes we can visit soon.”  Clay doesn’t sound like he wants to parrot back whatever it was he and Sue talked about, so Sean doesn’t ask.  “Looks like I missed the study party.”

          “Yeah, and lots of grumbling about Wordsworth.”  Sean sighs as Clay’s huge, warm hands rub his torso, chest to waist, slowly and soothingly.  “What’s got you so… touchy.”

          “Because I love you and may not have been spending _all_ of that time talking to Grandma.”  Clay pulls Sean back a little more firmly and yeah, Sean can feel his erection even through his jeans.  “And was thinking about some of what we talked about last night.”

          “That so?”  Sean doesn’t reach back for Clay, not yet.  He’s intensely curious to see just what it is Clay’s been thinking about, so he lets Clay keep touching and groping him.

          “Mmm.  I know it’s new to us, this… I guess change in dynamic, is what you call it and uh, I want to try it.”  Clay doesn’t sound doubtful of himself, simply as though he’s trying to find the right words.  Sean dips his head to hide his smile, able to feel just how serious Clay is in the way he’s holding him.

          “Completely handing over the keys and letting you drive, huh?  I don’t know Clay, we might need lots of practice.”  Sean already knows he’s going to let Clay do whatever he wants and if that’s the case, he’s going to be damned happy about it.  Hell, maybe giving up a little bit of hard fought control over to the one person he loves and trusts more than anyone else in the world would do him more good than anything else has in a long time.

          “You know that when I’m onto something I don’t let it go.”  Clay’s voice is lower, almost a growl.  “And Sean, I gotta tell you… some of what I’m thinking ain’t exactly what good Southern boys should be doing to each other.”

          Christ, breaking out the “good Southern boys” bent has never failed to go straight to Sean’s cock.  Chalk that up to Clay’s sneaky, secretly filthy side, started in the locker rooms of their respective high schools and only getting more and more prominent in their sex life as time had gone on – and with a house to themselves for the rest of the day, that could mean fucking _anything._

“Can think of a few things, Clay, you better tell me more.”  Sean tilts his head back, finding Clay’s mouth and brushing their lips together.

          Clay reaches around and squeezes Sean’s cock through his shorts, making a pleased little hum in the back of his throat when he finds him already rock hard.  “Think I want you on your knees and that pretty pink mouth getting my big fuckin’ cock wet for that sweet little ass of yours.”

          It’s the single most filthy, unashamed sentence that Sean has _ever_ heard come out of Clay Walker’s mouth, and he wants to hear fucking _more._ “So that’s it huh, want me to be your little jock slut?”  Sean licks his lips, Clay’s hand now inside the waistband of his shorts and stroking him until precome is starting to stain the front of them.

          “Fuckin right I do.  Gonna put you on your back and fuck you til you’re good and sore.”  God, whatever misgivings Clay might have had about changing it up like this aren’t fucking evident, and even if it does feel just a little too much like Sean has a porno instead of his boyfriend in his ear, he’s got a lot of raw talent.

          Thank God Clay’s got Sean here to help him hone it.

          “What makes you think I want that, Clay?”  Sean wants to hear it from Clay’s mouth instead of saying it for him – this is Clay’s show, and Sean isn’t about to take away from it.

          Instead of answering, Clay gets his hand out of Sean’s shorts and feeds him his fingers, making Sean lick them clean one at a time and alright, that’s a pretty fucking obvious answer.  Sean’s never been able to really hide how fucking bad he wants Clay at pretty much any given point in time.

          Sean gets spun around for Clay to kiss the taste of his body from his lips, invading his mouth and keeping his jaw open with one hand around his throat, kissing and taking and _claiming._ Sean can’t help but fucking whimper when Clay manages to shove his legs apart with one muscled thigh, getting his hand into his shorts again to hold him behind his balls and rub at his hole.  It’s fucking _filthy,_ the way Clay’s just come in and started taking what he wants, new and exciting and it Sean’s being honest, a little scary.

          And not just for him, but for Clay too.  Clay doesn’t have a single mean or hurtful bone in his body, and Sean’s got to play along so that Clay doesn’t freak out and just how much new ground he’s just broken for them.

          When Clay pulls away from him, Sean’s head is spinning and all it does is leave him hungry for _more._

“Safeword is Mecklenburg, Sean.”  Clay follows it up with a much, much softer kiss and then he’s leading Sean to their bedroom, adjusting his boner in his jeans so he doesn’t accidentally hurt something.  Why the hell he’s wearing jeans just because Sean can’t figure but hell if it doesn’t make his ass look fantastic.

          It’s a shame that they’re about to be off him so quickly but under the circumstances, Sean would much rather have him naked right now.

          Upon reaching the bedroom, Clay tries to guide Sean to the bed – only for Sean to resist.  “Give me a sec to freshen up, and be naked when I come out.”

          Clay bites Sean’s bottom lip and lets him go, rubbing his bulge and murmuring “hurry back” against Sean’s mouth.

          Yeah, like Sean is going to delay any longer than he has to on getting into Clay’s pants.  He heads for the bathroom and strips, hurriedly taking his washcloth from that morning and wetting it, giving his body a quick rubdown, just enough to take off the sweat that had been rolling down his back and under his arms; they had shut off the air conditioning earlier since it had been so breezy outside but for the last couple hours, there hasn’t been so much a whisper. 

          He’d rather not smell bad if he can help it, especially since it looks like Clay’s going to be putting his mouth in… places.  Not that he isn’t already squeaky clean, but it never hurts to double check.

          Sean pauses at the sink, finger combing his hair and taking a look at the three day scruff on his cheeks.  It doesn’t look bad – not now, at least – but he’s going to have to trim soon if he doesn’t want to look like a lumberjack.  He flexes purely for his own benefit, making sure each muscle that can be popped and prominent is before he goes back out there, wanting to look as alluring as possible.  He doesn’t have quite the body hair that Clay does, but not a single word of criticism has ever been leveled at his dark treasure trail of sprinkling of chest hair, least of all from Clay.

          One thing he does change, however.

          If he’s going to be getting face fucked, he’s taking out the contacts and putting his glasses on.  Every time he deepthroats Clay his eyes start watering like mad and as hot as it is to have his mouth stuffed full of his boyfriend’s stupidly thick cock, he’d much rather be able to keep going without his eyes burning, and if Clay’s going to get as rough as he says he is, glasses are definitely safer.

          Besides, Clay has always had this funny turn every time he wears them – something about looking smart _and_ sexy.  Yeah, alright Mr. Perfect Vision, if you say so.

          Sean smiles at himself and opens the door, presented with Clay stretched out on the bed, naked as ordered, that hard, long cock held in a loose grip in his right hand while his left is behind his head, positioned perfectly so that Sean can make out the finer details of his lats.

          “Hey there.”  Sean crawls towards Clay on hands and knees, careful to not settle his weight on him just yet.  “Waiting for me?”

          “Maybe.”  Clay doesn’t move yet, just keeps stroking his cock and looking up at Sean with naked, consuming lust.  “Unless you wanted to call one of the other guys back and see if they wanted to join in.”

          “Hell no – you’re all mine today.”  Sean tries hard not to sound _too_ jealous, since it’s not like they both haven’t been indulging some pretty lurid fantasies this week – but he was there first.

          Clay licks his lips and pulls Sean to him, lips just barely touching.  “Don’t think there was ever any doubt in the first place, babe.”  The kiss starts off at low heat, intended more to tease than arouse.  Sean still doesn’t fully rest his body on Clay’s yet, giving him the option of taking further control.

          It isn’t ten more seconds before Clay’s got him pinned on his back, arms above his head and his mouth ravaging his neck and collarbone.

          “Such a pretty fuckin’ jock for me, Sean.”  Clay bites at his windpipe, leaving teethmarks that will be visible for days.  “Know how many times in high school I wanted to pin you right there on the fuckin’ field and just _taste_ you?”

          Sean moans, thrusting up against Clay’s hips. “Starting to get an idea.”  He’s delirious with arousal right now, finding it way easier than expected to give himself up and let Clay have his filthy, filthy way with him.  “How long you been sittin’ on that one?”

          “Long enough.”  Clay comes back to his mouth and pops his jaw open again, those magnificent fingers holding Sean exactly where he wants him.  He kisses him so dirtily that it ought to be considered violation but for the moment, Sean could care less.  This wild, reckless desire that Clay’s leveling at him is _addictive,_ and with no sign of it letting up any time soon.

          Sean sinks his teeth into Clay’s lip again, biting and holding as he tries to wrap his legs around Clay’s waist; pound for pound, there isn’t much difference between them in muscle but Clay’s upper body strength is absolutely monstrous, and he rocks himself so that Sean can’t get a hold on him.

          “Slippery fucker,” Sean growls, and Clay gives him a shit eating grin that feels awfully predatory.

          “Think it’s about time I stuffed that pretty mouth, don’t you?”  Clay dips and licks his right pit, tongue following the curve right into the dark patch of hair, burying his nose and mouth in it until Sean’s writhing even more.  “Unless you think you can’t handle it.”

          “You know I fucking can.”  Sean manages to get out of Clay’s grip, just long enough for him to get on his knees and licks his lips up at Clay as he stands.  “Give me your best fucking shot, Walker.”

          Clay grips his cock and smacks it against Sean’s open mouth and tongue, spit and precome splattering against his cheeks, a perfect imitation of a thousand porn scenes they’ve watched together.  Sean’s starting to get why the guys on bottom always look so fucking happy, especially since looking up at Clay like this is a fucking _hot_ view.

          “C’mon, Clay, what the fuck are you waitin’ for?”  Sean starts to stroke himself, heat curling in his belly as he rubs the underside of his glans.  “Stop admiring the view.”

          “Can’t help it, babe.”  Clay holds the side of Sean’s head steady as he slides his cock into his mouth, trying and struggling to keep his composure.  “Just too fuckin’ pretty.”

          All Sean can do is smile up at him with his eyes, his jaw and mouth stretched nearly to their limit.  He loosens up his jaw a little more, letting Clay feel just how soft and wet everything is, ready to be used and owned for as long as Clay needs it.

          Sean’s used to it by now, all of the sounds and sensations of sucking cock – specifically Clay’s.  He isn’t quite prepared mentally for the way Clay fucks like it’s his only purpose, holding Sean steady while he makes him gag and cough, all noise and hot intent, the light in his eyes caught somewhere between doubting himself and having the time of his fucking life.  Sean narrows his gaze back at him, _I’m fine, Clay, really, keep taking what you need baby –_ Clay understands that, fucking right down into Sean’s throat, precome and spit coating his chin and face.  It’s messy, raw, unheeded by trying to be careful.

          It’s cathartic, for Sean, to give up even more.  His cock is iron hard in his grip, stroking himself when he remembers and can spare a couple of neurons towards his own body, too caught up in the spell that Clay’s working over him.  His other hand keeps drifting to his hole, rubbing and teasing in anticipation of Clay filling him up.  Now more than ever Sean wishes he’d have had the lube a little closer at hand, just so he could be ready that much sooner for Clay.

          When Clay pulls his cock out of Sean’s mouth and dives down to kiss him, it’s painfully obvious that they’re on the same wavelength.  He pins Sean on his back, as promised, and goes for the lube under the pillow, his hands shaking as he uncaps it starts to wet Sean’s hole.

          “Looked so fucking hot taking my cock like that, Sean.”  He kisses Sean over and over again, sucking on his tongue and bottom lip, all barely contained lust and naked, undiluted affection.  “Think it’s the best fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen, watching your lips stretched around my shaft.”

          Christ, who thought the word shaft could sound that fucking _erotic?_ “Know you can do it any time, you want, Clay.”  Fuck, his voice is rough and not all there, thanks to Clay’s rough treatment.  “It’s all yours, Clay.”

          Clay kisses him again, like a man dying of thirst, his fingers working as fast as they can to open Sean up.  “Want you so fucking bad right now, Sean, so _fucking_ bad.”  It isn’t until he feels Clay’s fingers brush his prostate that he realizes he’s gotten four into him, making him gasp and writhe against Clay.

          “C’mon, Clay, hurry up, _fuck._ ”  He has to grab his cock and squeeze the base, everything suddenly getting a whole hell of a lot more sensitive to touch.  “Not the only one who needs it, babe.”

          “I know, Sean, just… you sound so fuckin’ good right now.”  Clay touches his prostate again, making Sean moan and bite at Clay’s shoulder.  God, how long has it been since he’s had Clay’s fingers inside him like this for so long, other than to just open him up real quick to ride him?  He’s struck with a sudden vision of himself on his hands and knees, tied up so that he’s only allowed the bare minimum of movement while Clay milks him, as slow and torturously sweet as he wants-

          Bad idea.

          Sean has to bite his own tongue _hard_ to stop himself from coming, wrapping his fingers around Clay’s wrist to make him stop and pull out, leaving him empty and gaping.

          “Christ, baby, I’ve got you.”  Clay kisses him and reaches for a condom – only Sean doesn’t want it, not today, not when he _needs_ to feel as much of Clay as possible.

          “I trust you.”  Sean kisses him in reassurance, angling his lower body so that he and Clay can move at the same time, guiding Clay in and digging his heels into his lower back to help steady himself.  Clay has to kiss Sean to keep himself grounded, bottoming out fast and deep inside Sean’s body.

          When they can both take a second and breathe together, Clay slides his fingers into Sean’s long hair and rests his forehead against Sean’s.  “You feel fucking _amazing._ ”

          Sean squeezes around him and draws Clay in that much more, getting far too much pleasure out of the way Clay gasps.  “Can’t fucking wait to feel your load leaking out of me later.”

          That spurs Clay on, and with another one of those ridiculously hot growls he rears up and throws Sean’s legs over his shoulders, nipping each calf before he starts to deliver on what he promised in the kitchen.  He’s wild with it, like he’s realizing just how much fucking power he’s got right now, his dark blonde scruff hiding some of the deep flush on his face but goddamn if it doesn’t go all the way down to his chest, a dead giveaway that he’s enjoying himself beyond belief right now.

          Sean almost wants to shout with joy, watching Clay let _himself_ go like this.  Yeah, he’s the sweet boy, the one with a make Grandma blush smile and the soft hands that are better for comforting than anyone else Sean knows. 

          But this dirty, rough, I-need-to-fuck-the-shit-out-of-you side?  Sean wants more, and as much as he can get.

          “God, that’s it Clay, split me fucking open with that big fucking cock, fuck, baby, wanna feel it all fucking day, want to feel how _deep_ you are.”  Sean’s got his grip firmly latched to Clay’s hips, his fingers dug in so tightly that he knows already that there are going to be bruises.  His glasses are slipping down his nose with sweat, dripping off of his chin and onto his chest – though it’s starting to become hard to tell where his own stops and Clay’s begins, just as soaked as Sean is right now.

          “Christ, fuck, Sean, I’m… fuck, I’m getting fucking close.”  Clay grits his teeth and tries to slow down, only everything feels way too intense right now to stop and Sean’s right there with him, his prostate so sensitive that every fucking stroke of Clay’s cock inside him make him see stars in the edges of his vision. Precome leaks continually from his cock onto his stomach, running off his abs to join the mess of lube and sweat under him on the sheets.

          All it takes is one mostly involuntary clench of his body around Clay and that’s all it takes, his orgasm hitting him hard enough to make Clay throw his head back and scream, wrenched from his body so hard that it makes Sean jump.

          He spills all over himself handsfree, set off by feeling Clay’s load drip out and then get fucked right back in.  The one thinking part of Sean’s brain seriously hopes that bareback is going to be a regular thing now, because it feels fucking _incredible_ and he’s pretty sure he just turned Clay into a full on service top.

          “I… God, Sean, I….”  Clay’s on his hands above him, braced so that the sweat drips off of his nose onto Sean’s face.  “I can’t…”

          “Me either, babe.”  Sean pulls him down for a searing kiss, grunting when he feels Clay’s spent cock slip out of him and drag the mess out with it.  It takes a long time for him to let Clay go and get something to clean them up with, and Clay of all people certainly doesn’t seem to mind.

          But when he does eventually find the willpower to grab a cloth, Sean takes an immense amount of satisfaction in the way Clay’s legs wobble on the way to the bathroom.

___

          “Do I smell omelets?”  James’s voice is plenty loud enough to carry all the way to kitchen from the front door, making Sean startle where he’s helping Sean chop more vegetables on the counter.

          “Spinach and eggplant, too.”  Asher’s right behind, and they both stop to give Sean and Clay a squeeze on the way to the fridge.

          More beer, and by the looks of it, ice cream to boot.  “How was Lee?”

          The long suffering sigh from James tells Sean everything he needs to know.  “As lively as ever.”

          “He was excited about his new boyfriend, let him be.”  Asher pokes James in the side and then kisses his shoulder, as it’s the closest thing within reach.  “I just think it’s funny that we _both_ turned out to be the gay cousin – and what the hell are you two looking so doe-eyed about?”

          Sean had thought he was hiding it a _little_ bit better than that.  “Don’t worry about it.”

          James snags a beer for Asher and pops the top of with his thumb before passing it off and putting his arm around Asher’s shoulders.  “Did one of you propose?”

          Clay blushes, right past the collar of his v-neck and turns back to the stove, leaving Sean to answer.  “Think we’ve got a little much to uh… no, nothing like…” 

          Okay, yes, he’s written out the name _Sean Simmons Walker_ a few times and even just thinking about it is enough to make butterflies flutter in his stomach.  “It was just really, really good sex.”

          “Lots of sweat.”  Clay doesn’t turn around to provide the answer, and Sean sees the glint of happy tears in his eyes.  “Sorry, little too strong on the onions.”

          Neither Asher or James look completely fooled, but they do back off a little bit.  “How long before dinner’s ready?”  James rests against the bar, sipping his beer and look levelly at Sean.

          _Swear it’s nothing, dude, just let him be._

James nods and Sean turns around to lean in and kiss Clay on the cheek.  He lingers for a moment, whispering “if you asked, Clay, I think you know what the answer would be.”

          Clay bites his lip to keep from grinning; it’s not anything, not here or at this time, but it’s just the _idea._ Sean wants to talk about it more, just to indulge fantasy.

          Instead he goes and gets a beer for the both of them, mind turning over well, a lot.  His ass is still sore and Clay’s legs are still wobbly as hell, but he can’t think of a damn thing right now that he would change.

          “So Asher, tell me about Lee’s boyfriend…”

          That he’s thinking about matching gold and black rings for himself and Clay, he keeps entirely in his own mind.

         

         


	7. Chapter 7

James is starting to get cold, but it’s so beautifully peaceful out here that he can’t really justify going back inside right now for his sweatshirt.

He’s been out on the deck for a long time now, since before sunset.  He’d taken a cup of coffee out with him that had been drained within twenty minutes, its warmth long subsided.  After the hectic pace of the past week, he’s more than glad to simply not be found for a while.

He turns another page of his book and lets the sound of the gently lapping water lull him further into relaxation.  It’s Sean’s to borrow next, so he’s got to finish it before they all have to start studying for finals. He’s been reading the Gabby Thorne thrillers for years now, and when he found out that Sean loved them as well, he’s all too eager to share them.

Even though he’s mostly at peace for the moment, his thoughts keep turning to Asher.

Every alarm in his brain keeps going off, to an extent, that  _ something  _ is wrong between them.  There’s every chance that it’s just James’s anxiety acting up, but it feels like it’s got a little more substance backing it up this time.  As much fun as it’s been to mess around with Clay and Sean, he can’t help but feel like he made a mistake along the way somewhere.

Fucking Clay had been fun, yes, and watching Asher and Sean play with that dildo, while hot, was just a performance – yes, Sean and Asher get along incredibly well but it’s not  _ romantic.  _ Hell, James is insanely glad that Asher’s found such a firm friend, given how high strung he can be at times (and he knows for a fact that he was raised differently from that; his mom owns a flower shop and his dad works for the county as a surveyor.  Not exactly a noble background.)

Still – James has tried hard not to think about it too much, that the rules don’t one hundred percent apply out here, and that when they get back to school everything will go back to normal.

James sighs and puts his book down, looking up to the stars to try and disentangle the knot of doubt in his chest.  Part of it comes down to knowing what he and Asher  _ are. _

They didn’t start off with the sweet romance that Clay and Sean have.  For the longest time, Asher was like a brother to him and in ways, still is.  His best friend, his partner in crime, the one person who no matter what always had his fucking back – it took years of slowly realizing that, after it never worked out with any of their other relationships, that they were what the other wanted.

Part of James is still terrified that he’s going to lose Asher as a friend  _ and  _ a boyfriend at some point.  Blame that on paranoia and Asher’s complete and utter inability to not be flirtatious and inviting.  It’s not Asher’s fault – Lilly Lepaige is Flirtation Personified, so it’s not like he doesn’t come by it honestly.

Of course, James also blames himself.  He’s had to learn over time how to be open with people, whereas it’s always come naturally to Asher.  The mouth, the bright giggle, the open body language – hard coded into Asher’s personality just the same as James’s taciturn nature is to his own.  He’s tried that, to be… outgoing, with everyone he meets.

It just doesn’t feel natural to him, which is why Asher handles all the social relations with their frat, and James is the force behind them.  It works, absurdly well.

How the hell his dad – he’s not just James Bailey, but James Bailey  _ Jr. _ – ever has made a career out of standing in front of courtrooms and arguing, James isn’t sure.  Dad isn’t exactly the world’s most magnetic speaker but, well… James comes by his own quirks naturally as well.

He already knows he’s not going to get any more reading done, so he gets up out of his chair and shuffles back in to get some more coffee.  Asher’s mom had called for him to look over some figures for the shop (he can play the airhead when he wants, but James knows damn well that Asher’s got a better head for numbers than most other people he’s met), so James has had time to himself for most of the evening.

The coffee pot, thank the Lord, is still on, and he watches the tendrils of steam curl up and out towards the ceiling.  Maybe some of the good stuff will help chase away some of his issues, make him stop thinking so fucking much. Hell, he would take just ten minutes of his mind being shut off.  That’s it, ten solid, quiet minutes of his brain running a thousand miles a minute.

He’s reaching for the creamer when he hears footsteps patter gently into the kitchen behind him.  “Hey.”

James turns, and Asher’s standing there, hands shoved into the pockets of his skinny jeans and looking… God,  _ stunning.   _ “Hey.”

“Any more of that left?”  Asher nods towards the coffee pot, and James gets a second mug.  “Was starting to wonder if you’d gone for a walk. Didn’t see you downstairs with Clay and Sean.”

“Nah, just out on the deck.  Getting cold out there.” James fills Asher’s mug and hands it to him, pouring the last of the creamer in before tossing it in the trash.

“Good thing you’re here to keep me warm then, isn’t it?”  Asher smiles at him, and it’s then that James notices he’s done his make-up, very subtle, but still enough to draw attention to the contours and angles of his almost obnoxiously angelic features.

James returns a half smile and starts to head back outside.  “C’mon – sky’s clear.”

Once settled back in his chair, Asher falls sideways into it so that he ends up in James’s lap.

“Comfy?”  James bumps the side of his head with his nose and inhales for a second, taking in the scent of Asher’s rose-scented shampoo and the Calvin Klein cologne he sprays on every morning.

“Incredibly.”  Asher sips his coffee, humming contentedly as the warmth spreads through his body.  “And now I want you to tell me why you look so distant today.”

“I’m not distant.”  James doesn’t mean for it to come out so defensive but… being called out isn’t his favorite thing.

“Yeah, you are.”  Asher keeps his gaze level, those dark green eyes beguiling as ever.  “And don’t tell me you aren’t again, because I’m not moving until you do.”

“Then we might be here awhile.”  James tries to smirk, only Asher’s having none of it tonight.  James sighs and shifts his cup to one hand, the other reaching up to touch the side of Asher’s face.  “You sure you want to know?”

“Have all the time in the world to tell me about it Jay.”  Asher’s not looking for a fight, just… honesty.

“Tell me that I haven’t… done something wrong.  By participating in all this, with…” James gestures in the vague direction of the basement.  “Because I feel like I have.”

Asher doesn’t say anything for a moment, just takes another sip of coffee and snuggles a little closer to James.  “If you did, would I not be complicit in it too?”

“Maybe?  Except you can get away with it, because…”  James swallows, forcing down the sudden ripple of emotion in his chest.  “I’m not like those guys, Ash.”

“That’s a fairly broad term, don’t you think,  _ like those guys _ .”  Asher sits up a bit, nearly bringing himself up to eye level with James – he’s got eyeliner on, and it makes his irises look even more luminous and enchanting than normal.  “James, are you really afraid that you’re not my type?”

“Sometimes, Ash, it… it feels like it, not because of you, just… it’s a me thing.”  

Asher puts his coffee cup down on the ground and turns so that he’s straddling James’s lap, cupping his face and running his thumbs over his cheeks.  “Insecurity is a terrible look on you, just so you know.” He dips his head to kiss James on the mouth, leaning into it like he’s trying to force his point as hard as he can.

James puts his hands on Asher’s hips and leaves them there, breaking the kiss.  “Sometimes I feel like I’m not outgoing enough for you.”

“And do you have any idea how exhausting that is?  Incredibly.” Asher kisses him again, and this time he slips his tongue into James’s mouth, just enough to tease.  “I love the community we’ve built around ourselves, and the open acceptance that’s been a growth out of it. I love that we have friends like Clay and Sean to hang with, and alright, do wildly inappropriate shit with but James?  You have never, ever not been more than I could ever hope for.”

James gets quiet, pushing his mouth back against Asher’s and trying to get his arms around him as fast as he can.  “But are you… do you want more of that?”

“If I did, don’t you think I’d let you know first?  And for the record, Jay, not really. They’re hot, they’re sexual, but they aren’t you.”  Asher shushes him with another kiss, and James sighs into his mouth, relaxing as Asher runs his fingers through his hair.  A product of his overactive mind, every bit of it, and completely unworthy of his attention, not when he’s got a lap full of Asher, face shaved smooth and his makeup on fucking  _ point.  _

Asher rocks down a little harder than for it to be a change of position, and heat starts to curl in James’s belly.  He keeps his hands firmly on Asher’s hips, slipping under his shirt to feel his warm, familiar body and drink a little more of him, almost breathless with how fucking fortunate he is to have Asher in his life like this.

“Promise you won’t worry about it too much more, alright?”  Asher’s eyes are still closed and his mouth remains on James’s, not wanting to break contact.  “I’ve honestly had my fill of sharing you with other people this week - it’s my turn now.”

James’s breath hitches as Asher skims his fingernails up the back of his head, digging into his scalp and making him break out into goosebumps that have absolutely nothing to do with the cold.  “Pretty sure you get every turn you want, Ash.”

“You know I’m never gonna be able to get enough of you.”  Asher opens his eyes and bites James’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth before letting it go.  “Can’t tell you how many times I’ve been in class or at practice and gotten so fucking hard for you I can barely see straight.”

“That why you keep missing pitches?”  James grins, and it earns him a throaty little moan from Asher as he bites his boyfriend’s earlobe.

“That and watching you in baseball pants does things to me.”  Asher grind his hips down, showing James  _ exactly  _ what sort of thing he’s talking about.  “I spent all of my psychology lecture last year looking at all the nudes you’d sent me.”

Christ, Asher’s going to kill him with that shit.  “That wouldn’t anything to do with why you pulled a C minus in that class, would it?”

“That and I didn’t give a fuck - was way more interesting looking at your massive fucking cock than talking about Freud and  _ his  _ obsession with penises.”  Asher reaches down and cups James’s bulge, squeezing him through his jeans in a manner that only makes him harder.

“I should feel bad about you neglecting your studies but…”  James stands, lifting them both at once and somehow  _ not  _ knocking their coffee cups off the arm of the chair.  Asher wraps his arms and legs around his body like a vine, looking down at James with the perfect artist’s version of a Romantic, seductive pout, and James can’t help but feel as though they need to be inside, and soon.

“Don’t - I didn’t.  Why do you think I was always giving you head at three in the afternoon on Tuesdays and Thursdays?”  Asher kisses him, sweet and sloppy, fucking James’s mouth with his tongue. Flashes of Asher on his knees in the kitchen, James’s jeans around his thighs and his head tossed back as his cock had been pulled into the slick heat of Asher’s mouth as the days had turned from the cold of winter to the bloom of spring - James had thought it was all down to Asher’s hyperactive sex drive.

Knowing what he does now makes those memories all the sweeter.

James carries them in the house, not stopping until they’re a tangle of half-removed clothes and panting breaths on the mattress, rolling around until they’re more or less diagonal on the bed and Asher’s on top, back curved so that he can rub his ass against the hardness in James’s jeans and keep getting his fill of James’s mouth, kissing him and holding his face, lavishing every bit of of his focus on James.

For a moment, it feels like overcompensating, until James finally gets his hands under the waistband of Asher’s impossibly tight jeans and feels for his briefs, only to realize there’s precious little fabric past a very thin strip around his waist and…

“You’re wearing the blue jock, aren’t you?”

Asher nods, propping himself up on his hands and looking down at James like he’s got all the fucking power in the world.  “Some privileges are reserved only for a select few - and guess what, Jay, no one else gets to see me in this.”

It had been what Asher was wearing the first time they fucked, after they finally got their shit together and did it without the pretension of “figuring it out.”  James had dicked him so hard that he was sure he’d torn the fabric - but then again, Asher’s always been full of surprises, like his ability to not only deep throat him but do so  _ comfortably. _

“Get up.”  James pushes Asher off and sits up on the bed, watching Asher crawl to the end, already shed of his shirt, getting on his knees and rubbing and kneading his ass without yet taking anything else off.

“Got a surprise for you, Jay.”  Asher reaches around to his front and unbuttons, pulling his jeans down very, very slowly.  “Think it’s one you’re gonna like.”

“You have my complete and undivided attention, babe.”  James hurries up and finishes stripping himself, sprawled out naked so that Asher can get as much of an eyeful as he wants.  He leans back and strokes his cock, pulling his foreskin all the way back and then up, admiring the smattering of moles and freckles that dapple Asher’s back and shoulders.

Asher eyes James’s cock, licking his lips at the precome glistening at the tip.  “Emphasis on the complete part.” He turns back around and starts to lower his jeans, giving James a tease of that peach perfect ass.  “Still watching?”

James gets up on his knees and wraps Asher up from behind, bringing his precome slicked fingers to his mouth and running them over Asher’s lips.  “Am I allowed to be a little more interactive with the exhibit?”

“Baby, you can do pretty much whatever you want.”

James bites into Asher’s mouth and brings him back down to the bed, scrambling to get Asher’s jeans off, flipping him over just in time to get a full, perfect eyeful of his ass right before he covers it with his hands, groping and squeezing, eager to see and feel as much as he can.

He stops when he notices bright, plastic red against Asher’s skin.  “What’s this?”

“Your surprise - you don’t think I was helping Mom this whole time, do you?”  Asher wiggles his ass at James, looking back over his shoulder with temptation written so clearly on his face he gives their favorite porn stars a run for their money.

“Anything else to the surprise?”  Fuck, James can’t look away from how the plug already has Asher stretched open nearly perfectly, the pink, inviting shade of his hole begging to be tasted.

Asher gets himself turned over, hooking his legs up around James’s back to pull him to his face.  “Two things - I want your cock in my mouth and your tongue in my ass.” Asher kisses him, just in case James didn’t hear him the first time.  “Then you’re going to fuck me so hard that when we come back, the impression is still in the mattress.”

“Kind of a tall order, don’t you think?”  James nips at Asher’s collarbone and ruts against his hip, leaving precome smeared across his skin.

“I know you love a challenge, Jay - now let me sit on your pretty fucking face.”  Asher’s tone leaves absolutely no room for argument, and who the hell is James to even try to raise a protest?

Once upon a time, James had been incredibly self-conscious of their height difference, since Asher stopped growing in eighth grade and he… didn’t.  They had made an odd pair for the longest time, Asher cute and no taller than most of the girls in their grade level, and James had gone through three full wardrobes in four years, taking a long time to grow into his body and learn how not to trip over his own feet. 

He had stopped caring so much when he realized just how fucking  _ comfortable  _ 69ing with Asher could be, the perfect height for Asher to go down on him from above and facing the wrong way, just tall enough to give James all the access he needs to his ass.  James leaves the plug in at first, kissing the muscles of his thighs and and glutes, teasing him as Asher licks the head of his cock. He wants to feel that first, the hot, wet closure of Asher’s lips around his shaft, to let nothing but feeling chase away that last little bit of anxiety.

Asher gets him halfway down, and James’s mind goes blissfully, sweetly blank, focusing on nothing but eating Asher out until he’s begging and his cock is throbbing to be inside of him.

Which given how soft, unbidden moans are starting to fill James’s ears, won’t be all that long.

It’s not hard to get caught up in licking Asher’s hole, the skin smooth and pink.  James can’t really recall a time where Ash wasn’t shaved back here, and that’s partly why James never picks up a proper razor - he likes to keep the stubble solely for the purpose of driving him fucking wild.

It’s not until he’s got his own spit starting to pool on his chest and Asher’s breath becoming labored that James realizes he’s almost on the verge of blowing, and that’s something he’d very much like to do inside of Asher.

Ash picks his head up and sits back, shying away from James’s mouth.  “You… Christ, Jay, you’re too fuckin’ good at that.” A little bit of that Watauga County drawl slips out and it kicks James’s lust into overdrive, grabbing and flipping Asher until they’re rutting against each other and panting hard.  It feels good, great, even but James came here for a purpose.

Like he’s gained some sort of telepathic ability, Asher presses the lube into James’s hand and whispers “hurry.”

So James does, spilling entirely too much lube over his own cock and slicking up Asher’s hole even further, fucking in his fingers a couple times just to listen to Asher beg.

“Prettiest little cock slut for me, Ash.”  James lines himself up and pushes in, knowing full well that he can get greedy with wanting his boyfriend’s body.  “ _ Only  _ cock slut for me.”

Asher bites into the meat of James’s left shoulder as James bottoms out, balls nearly flush with Asher’s backside.  “Fuck, Jay, you… you feel  _ huge. _ ”

“Been a couple days, hasn’t it?”  James plunges his tongue back into Asher’s mouth and starts to move his hips.  “Fuck, that’s too goddamn long, Ash.”

Asher bites back a groan, eyes half closed as he wraps his legs and arms around James’s shoulders.  “Shame on me to let myself fall into neglect like that.” Asher manages a downright wicked grin and it gives James a hell of a lot more confidence, picking up the pace even more until he’s pounding so hard into Asher’s body that sweat flies off of his body with every movement.

It’s a give and take sort of fuck, with Asher demanding more and more with each passing minute.  James can dish it out just as hard as Asher wants, finally ending up with Asher’s knees practically over his shoulders and his own cock bare inches away from his face, folded up and pinned exactly where James wants him.  This he’s good at, fucking Asher so hard that they’re both sore and sated for hours afterward. He loves getting caught up in that feeling, being able to only focus on making Asher feel good,  _ full,  _ even.

Asher does let his bottom lip go long enough to murmur “close, baby.”

James changes his angle, knowing exactly how to hit Asher’s sweet spot.  “Swear it’s gonna feel so goddamn, good, Ash, being filled up with my come.”  He can feel his own climax nearing, every muscle below his navel starting to tighten up.  “Gonna knock you the fuck up, Ash, make you take this fuckin’ load.”

“Fuck, James, don’t fucking stop,  _ please. _ ”  Asher’s got that desperate, need-to-fucking-blow look in his eyes, and James wants to put him there and give it to him.

“Not gonna, babe, promise.” He gets in another kiss before he feels Asher come untouched between them, the hot, sudden rush of spunk feeling entirely too good against his belly.  Asher clenching around him and nearly biting through his tongue sends him over the edge and he has to muffle his scream, feeling like his whole essence is being blown through the end of his cock, and he ends up pulling out a little early, spilling come and lube all over the sheets.

Asher falls back to the bed under him, and James collapses on top of his boyfriend, perfectly content to never fucking move from this spot again.

“Uh… Jay?”

The fucked out rasp of Asher’s voice makes his skin tingle.  “Jay’s not home right now.”

“Yeah, uh… you do realize that was our first time bareback, right.”

Shit.

Holy  _ shit. _

James sits up and thinks for a second and yeah, Ash is absolutely right.  “I… fuck, I didn’t even think about a condom.”

“Don’t feel bad babe, I’m not complaining - just expect to be doing it a lot more often.”  Asher gives him an entirely too wicked grin for just having gotten his brains fucked out, and James knows he’s just awakened the beast.

“How often?”

Asher reaches up to caress James’s cheeks, smiling from a distant, serious place that James sees a little too seldomly.  “How does from now til forever sound?”

Round two winds up being even better than the first, and James, when he falls asleep that night, is left without a doubt in the world.

___

“Do we  _ have  _ to leave?”  Asher’s been trying to squeeze an extra week out of them all morning, and only after breakfast had packed up his things in the hopes of making their trip last a little longer.

James puts his arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple, ridiculously cuddly ever since the other night when he’d rawed Asher so hard he’s still feeling it.  “Do you really want to stay here, Ash? I mean, my baseball pants are in Wilmington and you  _ know  _ you want to see me in them again.”

“One pair of pants isn’t enough to make me want to leave.”  

James kisses him again and goes back to help Clay heft the cooler holding leftover beer into the back of his Suburban.

“Lighten up, Ash, it’s not like we can’t come back.”  Sean kisses him on the cheek and Asher frowns, watching Clay stash the key back under the porcelain frog by the door.

“Yeah, but… school.”  Asher’s always hated coming back from vacation but yeah, they have a point, tragically.  He couldn’t tear himself away from his studies any more than he could stop the sun from setting.

“And my bare cock in you will feel just as good back home as it does here.”  James whispers those hot, sweet words into his ear as he passes by him to get in the front passenger seat, having been nominated radio man for the return trip.

“What’d he say?”  Sean grabs himself one last kiss from Clay before taking up position behind him, looking very, very comfy with his hair up in a messy bun and his favorite navy blue sweatpants riding low on his hips.

“Nothin’ worth repeating.”  Asher wishes he could sit in Jame’s lap the whole way home, only Clay would complain about being “distracted while driving.”

And now that he’s had a taste, could he really complain without any sort of sincerity?

Clay gets in starts the engine, adjusting his sunglasses and looking reflective.  “Y’all know that with everything that went on this week, you and Sean never kissed and well Asher, hell, I didn’t get a piece of you either.”

Asher rolls his eyes and leans into the space between the seats and grabs Clay’s face, taking him by surprise when he slips his tongue into his mouth - Clay tastes just as good as he looks, and alright, maybe he does lay it on a little thick.  Fuck, Clay fucking  _ moans  _ and that’s when Asher knows he’s done his job, letting him go and sitting back in his seat to lick his lips.

James grins at Clay, looking over his sunglasses at his now very red-faced friend.  “It’s an experience, isn’t it?”

“Fair’s fair, Clay.”  Asher nearly gets elbowed as Sean grabs for James and okay, watching that  _ is  _ pretty fucking hot, almost but not quite like watching James kiss himself, between the long brown hair on the both of them and the sharp contours of their jawlines.

Asher starts to slip his hand into his pajama bottoms when the loud, bluesy chords of “Walkin’ In Memphis” starts to blare from James’s cell phone.

So much for the spell being cast but that’s alright - no one here is leaving with a sense of missing out.

As James answers the call, Sean settles back and snuggles up close to Asher, speaking low so that only Asher can hear him.  “Hold onto him, Ash, alright? I don’t know that I’ve ever seen someone look at another person with that much devotion in their eyes.”

Clay looks back at them in the rearview mirror and smiles, reaching to cover Sean’s knee with his hand.

“I won’t, Sean - you do the same for Clay, too.  He deserves the hell out of you.”

Sean nods and rubs his nose against Asher’s cheek, sleepy from the early start and getting the house ready to leave.  “You can count on it, Ash.”

Four full hearts, Asher believes, isn’t bad for a week’s work.

And the best part?

Not a single one of them is going anywhere.


End file.
